Kiba Dark Knight of Umbra
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Where there is Darkness light cowers and rage rises, and by the blades of the Umbra our chains were broken. A heart that has fallen into the black darkness. Was there ever light in that heart? Was there ever hope in that heart? For those who want to know, then come... into the black... deep... darkness
1. Trailer of Kiba

KIBA Dark Knight of Umbra Trailer

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new RWBY Garo Story. Yes I know it's early but I would like to at least make a trailer for this. I've been wanting to get his on paper for a while now but I'm going to need the help of all of you. This is merely a trailer for Kite/Kiba/Lord Kiba's story so if you like it please I hope you all enjoy this story. Anyway it will be broken into 3-4 Volumes how I format them I will be sure to inform you all but until then please enjoy this. Oh and word to the wise this fic might be a bit dark so if any of you are wary of dark fics then please leave… ok no for those who are left behind please let us start this story.

(Start Prologue)

 _Where there is Darkness, Light Cowers and Rage awakens, and by the blades of Umbra's our chains are broken._

(Start Trailer)

A young man walked through the deserts of the Grimm infested Bad Lands. As he was wearing black coat as he had his hood up. The desert winds blew at him as he walked through the desert that has served as the training grounds for many Acolytes be the Priest, Knight or as this was the home to Shadow Academy.

The young man's form was hidden as he walked through the desert as under his coat was a large sword strapped to his back as the wind blew revealing it. The Sword seemed to have a resemblance to Qrow's scythe weapon but its form wasn't meant to turn into a scythe, no it was more meant to form into a powerful sword based weapon, the gear revealed in the hilt allowed it to convert into different forms, its forms ranged from a sword and a powerful Makai Dust Gun.

As he walked he had flashes to a woman hugging him and showing him love of a mother. He soon had a flashback to a time when he saw the woman with blood around her mouth and glowing red eyes look to him as she was ready to devour while a man was on the ground mutilated and devoured by the Horror.

As he walked Grimm ran through the desert as this place was where the Grimm and Horrors were strongest. The scorching hot remorseless heat of the day, and the cold blooded frozen time of the night served many a great purpose. By day powerful Grimm roamed devouring all in their path, by night Horrors roamed devouring any sentient being, both testing Acolytes to see if they were worthy of being Umbra and killing them if they failed.

The young man soon arrived at a temple of sorts that looked to belong to some of the great Dark Lords who once called these Bad Lands their home. The young youth pulled out an amulet that belonged to a Knight many know and fear as this amulet was the source of his transformations. The young man entered the tomb fully aware of the Grimm following him into the Horror infested tomb.

(Inside the tomb)

The young man walked through the some as Horrors could smell him as they began to move about. Grimm rose as they ran around until the man was in the center of the temple like tomb. He didn't bother to look around as torches became lit lighting the room revealing the Grimm and Horrors that now surrounded him.

The Horrors and Grimm were strong, the Grimm here had been alive for a long time and had learned a great deal making them some of the most formidable Grimm on Remnant. The Horrors were basic Inga Horrors but some of them had greater larger forms, while some of them had blades on their arms, and there were even some that were blood red. The young man glanced at them from under his hood as he smirked at them knowing now the odds were interesting. The young man then relaxed as his cloak soon fell off revealing him to be in black Madou Robes and his weapon color matched the color of his outfit as he smirked. His pale skin and red eyes gave him an intimidating aura as his black hair was kept well (Think Kylo Ren mixed with Barago but with Pale Skin and red eyes). He looked around expecting them to attack as he smirked at them.

"Are you prepared to be Void Gear and Kiba's offering?" The young man taunted as the Horrors and Grimm didn't take to kindly to that. The room was filled with them but they soon charged as the young man as the man then drew his sword and with a swift movement slashed at the Grimm and Horrors with ease as when he did they were instantly killed by decapitation. The teen inspected his weapon as on the hilt area near the gears an eye opened feeling the sense of battle and how it had tasted the flesh of Horrors and Grimm. "My blade has tasted your flesh and now it thirsts for more." The young man said as he pointed his weapon at his foes.

The Horrors and Grimm were unnerved as they could sense it the Inga and negative emotions of this human. They could feel his soul so tainted by darkness they questioned if he was actually one of them.

*Insert Kiba Tusk of Darkness

The young man began to run and slash through his opponents with ease as even though he was outnumbered he still held great power against these peons. The youth cut a Grimm's head off before following it up with cutting a Horror in half. All the while black smoke appeared around him now only shielding him but also allowing him to dash through his enemies like he was made of dark mist.

The young youth dodged and weaved through attacks like nothing as he seemed calm and collective through all of this almost like he knew what his opponents was going to do before they do it. The young man dodged and avoided the attacks as the Horrors surrounded the young man as they were accompanied by the Grimm.

" **Such darkness, such Inga how can a Makai Knight hold so much darkness within?"** A Horror asked as Kiba smirked.

"Sorry but I'm no Makai Knight." The young man said before throwing his sword around him as it flew around and finally returned to him as he caught it in his hand. The Horrors and Grimm's exploded into black smoke and turned to dust respectively as the young man walked calmly as he dragged his sword on the ground creating sparks as the Horrors and Grimm glared at him becoming more weary of what he could do and what he was capable of.

They began to work strategically as the young man saw through there charade and scoffed with an arrogant smirk on his face. "I can't wait to start killing you all." The young man said as he shouldered his sword before charging his aura into the weapon. Once the weapon was ready he swung and send a wave of energy. But the Goliaths of the Horrors took the blow shielding their allies as they were defeated.

An Alpha Beowulf covered in bone armor charged at the man as it was intended to kill him. But the young man simply spun to the side with and slashed the Grimm causing it pain but was soon attacked by a Large Horror as he was sent tumbling back. The man glared as he then sighed knowing he was being given no other choice. "You asked for it." The young man said before ripping off his amulet before holding it in his hand.

The Horror and Grimm were confused as the young man moved the amulet close to his mouth before he blew on it. The Amulet glowed showing it was ready before by its chain he spun the Amulet around creating multiple circles in one that had a smaller one inside each. The circles opened into one portal before releasing armor that attached to him. The armor formed into a pitch black armor with dull gold markings on its body as it carried soulless white eyes, a tattered cape, and on his waist was the sign of his armor which was an X design. The weapon, Void Gear, had entered a new form as now it was known as Kokuenken.

" **Who are you?!"** A Horror asked clearly never seeing this armor before.

"I am… Kiba." Kiba said as he glared at the Horrors ready to cut them down. Kiba then slashed his weapon as the power he built released a wave of red Makai Flames around him the destroyed all in its path. The only ones left were the large Flying Horror and the Nevermore as Kiba looked to them.

The Horror send tendrils at Kiba as the Nevermore sent its feathers at Kiba as both attacks hit but didn't do much damage to the Dark Knight. "I hardly felt that." He said before he smirked. "My turn." Kiba said before he slammed the Kokuenken onto the ground transforming it into a large Zanbato form and getting ready.

Kiba then jumped high with his sword before chopping the Horror in half leaving only the Nevermore behind. Kiba reverted his sword to normal form before it vanished from his hand only to be replaced by a large demonic axe to which Kiba decided to use. Kiba jumped onto the Nevermore's back using his Semblance and the abilities provided by his armor ready to chop off the Nevermores head.

"Once upon a time… I was Kite." Kiba began before he slammed down the axe chopping the Nevermore's head clean off as it fell down dead. "But now I am an Umbra Knight known as Kiba the Dark Knight." Kiba said before reverting to the now identified Kite as he smirked. "And soon… I will claim the greatest power of all." Kiba said before sheathing his sword and walking away no doubt with business to attend to in this tomb.

(Trailer End)

ESKK: Ok and here you go. Anyway I will be looking for possible OC's for this fic so if you have any please put them here. I will only choose the best of the best and everyone gets only one chance to submit so be wise submission.

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Knight or Priest:

Rank and/or Knight title:

Allegiance:

Volume appearance for Kiba's story:


	2. Trailer for Prologue Volume

Kiba Dark Knight of the Umbra Vol Prologue Trailer

ESKK: This is more of a trailer for the prologue of Kite's story so please enjoy.

(Start)

*Insert KIBA Tusk of Darkness by JAM Project

 **In the land of the Umbra Empire…**

The screen showed the Umbra Empires Capital Umbria as this Empire was much larger and city size could even give Atlas a run for its money.

 **The Rebirth of a Dark Knight begins…**

The screen showed in the temple where the armor of Dark Knight Kiba laid hidden as in a pedestal on a stone casket laid the sword of Dark Knight Kiba. A Hand grabbed it as the soulless white eyes of the armor shined.

 **Come join us as we delve into the beginning of a young man's dive into darkness as he makes allies…**

The screen showed Kite talking to Aphrodite and Icarus. It then shows him talking to the quiet girl Bethany as she was wearing a hood and meditating with candles around her. It then showed him being guided through the temple by a Faunus with a shock collar on her as they walked through the temple.

 **And enemies…**

Kite was arguing with a taller young man as the young man was with his friends.

Unknown Acolyte: You don't know who your messing with I will be Darth Hellion's apprentice and claim the armor of Kiba.

Kite: Don't piss me off you wouldn't want to make me destroy you.

 **Will he control the darkness?**

Kite was standing before Darth Hellion as he looked to Kite.

Darth Hellion: Acolyte remember our oath where there is Darkness, Light cowers and rage awakens, But by the blades of the Umbra our chains are broken.

Kite simple acknowledge it as the large masked man had taken an interest in him after all.

 **Or will the darkness control him?**

Kite glared at a Makai Knight who would dare stand in his way as he was dressed in black. Kite then blew on his amulet before spinning it around above him and summoning his armor as now Kiba took the stage. Kiba snarled as the armor itself moved like it was an actual savage wolf who was angered.

 **Join us as we delve into the darkness.**

The image then scene break as Kiba was glaring down a Horror who was guarding his prize as he grinded the Koukuinken against the bottom of his wrist before releasing a roar as he charged at the Horror.

 **Join us as we enter the deep abyss.**

The Screen showed Kite fighting through many Horrors and Grimm as he swung Void Gear at them.

 **Join us as we tell the tales of Dark Knight Kiba.**

Kite became Kiba once more as he stood in front of the mood as it was being covered in dark clouds making Kiba looked ominous and evil.

 **KIBA Dark Knight of the Umbra**

 **Coming soon to Fanfiction.**

(End Trailer)

ESKK: Hope to see you all soon. As we speak I am working on the first chapter of KIBA so look forward to it ja ne.


	3. Chapter 1 Kite

KIBA Dark Knight of the Umbra

ESKK: Hey first chapter of KDKU (KIBA Dark Knight of the Umbra) Now then just so you know this will be very dark and gritty so if you do not like this type of story then I kindly ask you to leave. Now then for those who stayed my update schedule will be a bit erratic so please try and bear with it. Anyway let's start.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Horror."**

" _ **Spirit."**_

(Scene Break.)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba or any cannon characters that may or may not appear in this unless you count OC characters from SSBR and Remnant Knight as cannon then I own those. I only own the OC's that may or may not appear in this. Anyway let's begin shall we.

 _Where there is darkness, Light Cowers and Rage Awakens, yet but the blade of the Umbra our Chains are broken._

(Start)

A ship belonging to the Umbra Empire was flying torts the desert. The ship looked like it could give an Atlesian War ship a run for its money as it flew through the sky. The Ship didn't seem to belong to any known Kingdom as it had the symbol of the Umbra Empire on its hull. Though the passengers on the other hand were another story.

While the officers and crew worked on the ship itself the passengers they were transporting were busy constructing weapons for their destination. Those who had completed their weapons thus far were either bragging to their rivals on how they had the stronger weapon while others were talking about their destination.

On the work bench a young man was carefully constructing his weapon as he added the parts he needed to make it into his type of weapon. As he worked his chocolate brown eyes have the weapon a look over as he added the finishing touches to it. He saw he lacked some parts but the weapon could function without it though it won't be as powerful as he intended. He closed up the weapon as he lifted it up and gave it a few test swings. He then pressed a button causing the weapon to fold up and the handle to reposition giving it a gun like form. Then with the pull of another switch the weapon became axe like as he gave it a few swings before returning it to its sword forma and placing it on his back.

The young man was wearing clothing fit for his rank as he seemed to be someone in training. His hair was black and wavy as he looked for somewhere to sit till they arrived at their destination.

"That's quiet the weapon you got there." Came a voice as the young man looked and saw a young woman who was the very picture of beauty. She had ample breasts, long brown hair in a long tail as her eyes were a light green as she looked to him.

"Thank you." The young man said as she looked. "So you becoming an Acolyte also?" She asked as the young man nodded.

"Yes my name is Kite Aka." Kite said as the young woman nodded.

"Well Kite my name is Aphrodite Ao it's a pleasure to meet a fellow Acolyte." She said as Kite nodded.

"Like wise." Kite said as he looked to his new rival and inspected her for anything she might try and use against him.

"So what's your weapon called anyway Kite?" She asked as Kite looked.

"Void Gear but its, still incomplete, its, ready for combat but not at the full power I intended." Kite said as Aphrodite pulled out her tonfa's and smiled.

"Well here's my weapon, it's called Hades Love and Hades Lust." Aphrodite said as she spun them around. "There a combo of tonfa's and guns with blades on one side." Aphrodite said as Kite nodded.

"So I assume you're here to become an Umbra Alchemist then." Kite said as Aphrodite smirked.

"How very perceptive of you Kite though I was expecting you to be around our ages." Aphrodite said as Kite looked.

"I was moved up a few years something about my power being great." Kite said as Aphrodite smiled.

"Well then I look forward to working with you in the future." Aphrodite said before she looked and saw a young man wave at her giving sign language to her. "I have to go my brother is waiting for me." Aphrodite said before Kite nodded and she ran over to the young man signing to her.

That was when holographic images of a young woman in Umbra Robes appeared as she looked to the Acolytes with a glare. "Welcome Acolytes, you are among the gifted few to be accepted in the Umbra Academy weather it's to become Umbra Knights or Umbra Alchemists, or even to become a Dark Hunter it's means nothing to us. You are basically nothing here and you have been accepted because you had potential. This place will test you in ways you may never imagine and many of you may die from it." The Alchemist said as she glared at the Acolyte sense her hologram didn't give an accurate show of her face.

"Now look to your fellow Acolyte and choose carefully some of them may become allies for you while others may become your enemies you may kill for crossing you. Now then we will teach you until you are assigned a master to learn from so until then you are the lowest of ranks Acolytes. Now then you will each be landing at different points and your first test is to fight your way through the desert and make you way to Shadow Academy, you are permitted to kill your fellow acolytes but everything will attack you with the intent to kill so do not hesitate to kill and do not hesitate to kill any Acolytes who try and kill you. We have limited spots here so don't die. Glory to the Empire and all hail the Empress." The Umbra Alchemists said before she vanished as the doors that were locked soon open and a man in a military uniform that had badges on it walked in.

"All Acolytes will be given a number on their scrolls you will each go to the ship that is numbered on that scroll now then please follow me to the hanger." The man said as Kite and many others felt there Scrolls vibrate as they looked at their scrolls and saw the number appear on it.

(Later at the hanger)

The ships began to move to position as Kite looked and saw Aphrodite nearby as Icarus then tapped her and pointed at Kite causing Aphrodite to look to him and wink causing Kite to blush a little before heading into his assigned ship. Once Kite boarded the ship he grabbed a handle to hold on before feeling it jerk into movement and fly off torts his assigned landing spot knowing why he was brought in early to become an Acolyte.

(Later Shadow Academy Landing Pad Fang)

As the ship landed Kite disembarked as he would be met with someone from the Academy inside the metal building of the landing pad. As he walked in he noticed an Umbra Knight there no doubt one of the overseers as he walked torts him.

"Pardon me are you Overseer Krad?" Kite asked as he looked to the man as the bald man nodded.

"Yes I am, welcome to Acolyte but we must hurry we are short on time." The Overseer said as Kite looked. "We need to get you to the academy before people began to suspect the real reason you have been moved up early." Krad said as Kite looked.

"Why is it so important that they don't find out before I make a name for myself as an Acolyte?" Kite asked as Krad looked.

"A long story I assure you one I will explain to you at the Academy. Now make your way through the Valley of the Grimm and retrieve the Eye of Uroboros it should provide your weapon the edge it needs to battle Grimm and more importantly Horrors. Once you're done go take your time awakening it a bit by destroying the Grimm in the temple. Once you are finished with those tasks make your way to Shadow Academy before nightfall less you face the Horrors who appear at night." Krad said causing Kite to shrug.

"Whatever you say Overseer." Kite said before making his way outside the dock and to the desert. "This should be fun." Kite said as he saw the Grimm that were roaming the valley as from his vantage point he could see a temple that should lead straight to the Eye of Uroboros and then Shadow Academy.

Kite jumped down from the ledge as he used his Aura to stop his landing as he made a bit of a crater in the sand. The Grimm looked at him as Kite drew his weapon from his back before taking a battle stance with his weapon. The Grimm charged at him sensing the mass of negative emotions in him as he began slashing his way through them.

Kite jumped off one and switched his weapon to axe mode before slamming down the ground creating a shockwave. Though it wasn't as strong as he would like it still did the job. Kite then turned his weapon to gun mode before charging forward torts the temple entrance as he fired his way through the Grimm. "You pathetic worms aren't worth my time." Kite said as he ran torts the base in an attempt to get to Shadow Academy.

When he arrived at the temple he noticed a few things. For starters there were was group of Dark Troopers firing at the Grimm with Madou Dust Rifles as he looked around. Kite smirked before walking past them as his target was clear. Kite saw there were Grimm in here as well either nocturnal or cave dwellers. It didn't really matter to him those Grimm would end up dead anyway.

As Kite slashed his way through them he arrived at a larger room to see slaves were ransacking the tomb as Kite glared. "What are you slaves doing you should be working." Kite said as he glared at them. The Faunus and human slaves saw him and quickly began to fire at him. Kite avoided the attacks as he jumped to a wall to get cover. He then pulled out Void Gear and got ready by turning his weapon into gun mode before he ran and began firing at the slaves.

Kite never agreed with slavery so he aimed at spots like their legs and arms to keep them from fighting anymore. They had the advantage in numbers but Kite had Aura on his side so dispatching them was a simple task for him. Kite walked to them and glared at them. "Next time think before you attack." Kite said before walking away leaving them alive enough so they can defend themselves.

The more Kite made his way through the temple the more he searched for the Eye of Uroboros as he needed to think. If he were the eye where would he be? Then it occurred to him it would be in a tomb that is being robbed by rebel slaves.

Kite began making his way through the temple and soon arrived at an area where Slaves were looking around trying to find the eye on one of the statues. Kite of course fired at them with Void Gear in gun mode injuring them before making his way to the main room. Once he was inside he noticed something as he saw a crypt of sorts that had a statue behind it looking at it. Kite also saw scriptures on it before reading it to himself.

"The Eye lays where the guardian sees." Kite said as that was a tricky one. Buy the look of it people would assume it resides inside the head of a statue. But he looked at the statue and sensed no power from it. Kite remembered the riddle and one word came to him. "Lay," Which meant that the statue was probably inside a head but not the statues head. Kite looked at the stone casket before raising Void Gear up and smashing down upon the casket causing the lid to break in two. When it did large amounts of Jaki was released as Kite shielded himself with Void Gear before roaring and slashing through the Jaki.

Once Kite opened the crypt inside he saw a corpse covered in Umbra armor of a warrior before looking at its eye and saw s crystal like eye that inside opened like a normal eye. In the eye was a triangle symbol with a round hole in the center, with three triangles around it, and a winged creature circled around it. (The Homunculus symbol from Full Metal Alchemist)

The eye looked to him as it then spoke to Kite. _**"Tell me you Acolyte are you worthy of my power?"**_ Uroboros said as Kite looked. _**"Is your darkness strong enough to handle my Darkness and Jaki?"**_ the artifact said as Kite looked.

"Of course." Kite said as Uroboros chuckled.

" _ **We shall see."**_ Uroboros said as Kite then reached for it. But the minute Kite's hand touched it he was assaulted by pain as Jaki went up his arm doing harm to it as Kite couldn't let go of the Eye. Kite screamed in pain as he was unable to endure it. Kite then grew angry as he saw an image of a certain man from all those years ago. He also saw a woman from the same time before they were burned by a crimson flame before Kite then picked up Void Gear with his free hand. With a roar Kite slammed Uroboros into the slot on Void Gears hilt causing the power to enter Void Gear. The eye absorbed itself into the sword before opening as it looked at Kite. _**"You have passed my trial boy you will feed me the blood of your defeated enemies in exchange for my power that is our contract do you except?"**_ Uroboros asked as Kite looked.

"I accept." Kite said as Uroboros chuckled.

" _ **Very well I am the Void Gears Eye use my power as you see fit boy**_." Uroboros said as Kite smirked before leaving the tomb and beginning his trek torts Shadow Academy.

As Kite walked he soon arrived at a metal bridge as he soon stopped for a moment and looked to the temple as he felt something calling him there. He wondered what that feeling was but quickly began to ignore it. Kite then looked to the large Pyramid Building surrounded by smaller pyramids that served as Shadow Academy as he looked to it and smirked. Kite then continued his trek to the Academy as he had to meet with the Overseer who was no doubt already there.

Kite was soon met with more Grimm as he pulled out Void Gear and fought his way through. Though the minute the blade tasted the Grimm's blood the Eye of Uroboros opened as it granted Kite a power boost. Kite slashed at them as he spun around slashing multiple at once seeing his weapon was now at the power he desired possibly even more. Kite then slammed his sword down sending a wave of aura around him before slashing to the side cutting multiple Grimm into pieces.

Kite was soon knocked back but as he was in the air he turned to black smoke before appearing above the Grimm and slashing it in half. Kite then turned his weapon to gun mode and began firing in a circle hitting multiple Grimm before jumping up. As he was in the air Kite turned his weapon into Axe mode and slammed down onto the ground creating a shockwave and turning the Grimm into dust.

Kite looked at Void Gear as he was amazed his weapon was now complete as it had the power he desired for it all thanks to the Eye of Uroboros. "Finally." Kite said with a smile on his face.

Kite smirked as he put Void Gear back on his back before running torts Shadow Academy as he had to hurry before he ended up as one of the few who didn't make the cut and killed on the spot. Kite soon arrived at the Academy steps and saw to his shock Aphrodite was already there as with her was the boy from before as Aphrodite smirked.

"Well what do you know; I guess that makes us some of the first people here." Aphrodite smirked as she looked to Kite with a smirk.

"Hello again." Kite greeted as Aphrodite put her arm around Kites shoulder and brought him to her friend.

"Kite I want you to meet my brother Icarus." Aphrodite said as Kite took notice to the soul metal blade bayonets on the guns on his waist.

"Is he an Umbra Knight?" Kite asked as Aphrodite looked.

"Not yet but our father is a Lord and will train him as a Knight once he completes his trails as an Acolyte." Aphrodite said as Icarus nodded.

"Does he talk?" Kite asked noticing how Icarus was being silent through this.

"Yes but he speaks in prophesy, his semblance is future sight he can see future events before they happen a very useful skill to have." Aphrodite said as Kite nodded.

"Well then I'll head into the Academy then I have to meet with someone there." Kite said as Aphrodite nodded.

"Ok then maybe we'll see each other around." Aphrodite said as Kite looked.

"Perhaps." Kite said before climbing the long steps to the Academy.

When Kite was gone Icarus finally spoke. "Dark Armor's inheritor the dark fangs finds he has potential." Icarus said as Aphrodite looked.

"Wait you mean he had the potential to wield the Founders armor?" Aphrodite asked as Icarus nodded. "Well then we better get in his good graces now that way we can have a contact and ally in the legend himself." Aphrodite said before he and Icarus headed into the temple to meet with the Overseer for their trials.

(With Kite)

Kite entered the Academy as he saw some Acolytes conversing in the main hall which held a pillar with Umbra text on it as he then headed the halls to find the Overseer he needed to meet with. As Kite walked he took a left into the halls before taking another left to his destination. As Kite walked he was soon met with two Acolytes as they saw him and stopped him.

"Wait Acolyte let me get a good look at you." The larger acolyte said as Kite stopped and met with them. The Larger Acolyte was bald as he had tattoos around his head with Umbra symbols on them as he was wearing training armor and held a training sword. Next to him his smaller companion was dressed similar but his red hair had parts shaved off in a straight line as on his left eye was a tattooed Umbra Symbol.

"So you're Overseer Krad's secret weapon the one picked up off the streets of Mistral by the Empress' hands." The smaller one said as he appeared to be the leader. "Impressive how far you came from being a runt of the gutter and already you have constructed your own weapon. What do you call it?" The Acolyte asked as he looked to Kite.

"Void Gear." Kite said as the smugness of this Acolyte was pissing him off. Soon Uroboros sensed his new master's anger and opened and saw the two Acolytes and one word came Uroboros on them. _**"Prey."**_ Uroboros said quietly as it couldn't wait to feast on their blood.

"Well I see you claimed the Eye of Uroboros not bad but I'm afraid the old man wasted your time by waiting so long to make his move. I am Varrik and unlike you I have fought and bled to gain everything I have so I demand respect from you." Varrik said as Kite glared.

"You don't say well as far as I see you are all bark and no bite why don't you prove your power Varrik?" Kite asked as his hand was on the handle of Void Gear. Uroboros was giddy at the aspect of tasting human blood.

"Believe it or not I'm trying to keep you from getting killed someone who once roamed in the light has no place here." Varrik said as he looked at Kite. "If Overseer Krad had made his move a year ago he might have had a chance too little too late." Varrik mocked as Kite was getting pissed off with this Acolyte ego.

"This is ridicules Varrik lets just kill this punk and hide his body." The larger one said as Kite's grip on Uroboros tightened.

"Come and try." Kite growled as Uroboros was getting giddy at the aspect of feasting.

"Don't let him edge you on my friend we're not in Dark Star Village anymore there are rules and traditions that need to be followed so leave the short cuts to Overseer Krad." Varrik said so his goon as Kite glared.

"I'm going to take everything that is yours and then I'm going to kill you." Kite said as he glared at Varrik waiting for the minute he makes the wrong move.

"You have no idea the enemy you're making." Varrik threatened as Kite smirked. "Come on Grum we're out of here." Varrik said as Grum then looked to Kite.

"I'll catch up in a bit Varrik." Grum said as Varrik then left. Once Varrik was gone Grum then spoke. "Listen to me you useless Remnant Born Acolyte aren't allowed to murder each other but accidents happen it isn't murder without witnesses Varrik is the alpha here who will be the one to claim the armor of Kiba if you get in his way either I or him will be sure to kill you." Grum said as Kite glared.

Once Grum said as Kite didn't seem bothered by his threat but something caught his interest. "Kiba?" Kite asked as that was the first time he heard its name.

Kite then made his way to Overseer Krad's office as hopefully he had answers as to what Kiba was. Once Kite arrived Krad was with a girl who shared a resemblance to him as he looked to Kite. "Oh Acolyte Kite you made it here in once peace, tell me does the Eye of Uroboros grant you great power?" Krad asked as Kite looked.

"Yeah you knew it would complete Void Gear didn't you?" Kite asked as Krad nodded.

"Yes its powers only grow with its master and sense you had crafted Void Gear from scratch and only made it stronger the Eye of Uroboros was perfect for you." Krad said as Kite looked.

"Then I thank you such a weapon will prove powerful in my path." Kite said as Krad nodded. "I can feel it though it's thirsty for more blood." Kite said as Krad nodded.

"What is the meaning of this father I have been here for 6 months and I only just got my artifact for my weapon and it's nowhere near an equal to the Eye of Uroboros." The girl said as Kite looked.

"I have my reasons Elsa and you will not breathe a word of this to anyone." Krad said as Elsa nodded.

"Sorry father." Elsa said as Kite felt like the third wheel here.

"Acolyte Kite this is my daughter one of the advanced students on her way to becoming an Umbra Alchemist if she mind's herself." Krad said as Kite looked.

"And quiet the lovely young woman you are Elsa I would even say you might be someone I would find jealousy torts in the future." Kite flirted as Elsa blushed a bit as she looked away.

"That's enough Acolyte now off with you Elsa." Krad said as Elsa nodded and Kite shrugged a bit before Elsa walked away. Once Elsa was gone Krad looked to Kite not looking the least bit bothered that he flirted with his daughter. "Don't mind her Acolyte Kite but I am pleased to see how well you handled that situation." Krad said as Kite nodded.

"Of course." Kite said as Krad then looked serious.

"Now tell me Acolyte Kite was that Varrik I heard in the hall?" Krad asked as Kite looked.

"Yes and I hate him already I can't wait to run my blade through his chest." Kite said as Krad looked.

"If all goes according to plan you will get that chance. But I had hoped we would have had more time to act Varrik isn't the one to sniff for too long before sinking his fangs in." Krad said as Kite looked.

"Now then to help increase our numbers in preparations for the Second Makai Wars the criteria for admittance into Shadow Academy was lessen now all those with their Aura activated or combat capabilities is allowed admittance." Krad explained as Kite crossed his in attendance. "Varrik is a child of the light his darkness isn't strong enough to be allowed here unlike yours. You may have been born to the light but you fell to darkness to catch, her hands attention." Krad said as he looked.

"But most of all the Empress had made a decree through her Voice the Armor of Dark Knight Kiba has been hidden in the temple the one who claims it and Kiba find worthy will be the beginning of the legacy of the new Dark Knight Kiba and Varrik is pinning for the armor as we speak." Krad said as Kite got the gist of it.

"So what you're saying is you're an elitist snob." Kite said as usually the snobs he had met and crossed him didn't live to tell the tale.

"Do not judge me Acolyte Varrik is a parasite feeding off the foundation of the Umbra Empire. I would have sent you to kill him but Varrik has caught the eye of Dark Hellion one of the most influential Umbra Alchemists and is being groomed to not only become the Dark Knight Kiba but also become Hellions new apprentice." Krad said as Kite looked.

"I've been hearing a lot about Kiba so I need to know who Kiba was." Kite asked as Krad looked.

"Dark Knight Kiba, many centuries ago he was the founder of the Umbra Empire and the Umbra Order, before our Empress rose to power he was our Emperor, but though he carried great power and near immortality the enemy of the Umbra from the Makai Order Golden Knight Garo had cut him down and sealed his soul so deep into Kiba's own armor that his soul forever beyond our reach." Krad explained as he looked to Kite. "As Darth Hellions new apprentice and the Dark Knight Kiba the power Varrik will hold at his fingertips will make him unstoppable and be able to change the Umbra for the worst." Krad explained as Kite looked and got it.

"So you want me to become Darth Hellions Apprentice then." Kite said as Krad nodded.

"Yes but we must have you catch the eye of Darth Hellion before making the bid." Krad said as he looked. "Now then we don't have much time I want you to go to the Academy jails and interrogate three prisoners and decide their fate, consider each story carefully and so let the darkness within your soul decide you judgment for the decisions you make will be scrutinized." Krad explained as Kite smirked.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Kite said as Krad nodded.

"Very well then the head jailer will help you when you are done return to me and we will discuss your next trial." Krad said as Kite smirked.

"This should be fun." Kite said with a smirk before leaving the room and heading to the jails.

(Later at the jails)

A young Lion Faunus was in a cell as she had a shock color on her and slave clothing on. She had a lion tail red hair, and green eyes as she sat in the cell. Near her there were three other cells each of which had a prisoner in there. "One more sound from you little lioness and you'll regret it." The jailer said as the girl smirked.

"Ok boom, boom and fire." The Faunus girl talked back causing the man to press a button and shock her as she held the color trying to subside the pain. "Totally worth it." She said as the man growled. "Besides if you didn't like that I can do different sounds to, animal sounds, robot sounds, car sounds, and even scroll sounds." She said as the jailer was getting sick of her smart mouth.

That was when Kite walked in as the girl sighed and sat down knowing an Umbra Acolyte wasn't something she should mess with. The Jailer saw him as Kite looked to the Jailer. "I have three prisoners to interrogate I believe." Kite said as the jailer looked.

"Of course was wondering when you would show up." The Jailer said as he walked up to Kite. "Krad spoke highly of you thinks you might be the strongest Umbra Knight in history." The jailer said as Kite looked.

"I will repay his good faith then now let's get on with it." Kite said as the jailer nodded.

"Now then you need to interrogate them as needed and decide their fate accordingly." The man said as Kite nodded.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Kite said before walking up to the cells.

"Now then there are two guilty sentences commonly used, execution or trial by combat whatever you decide you will carry out the sentence." The jailer said before Kite walked up to the beaten looking girl. Kite admitted her felt pity for her but depending how that pity helps her will be decided by her crime and story.

"You assholes aren't getting anything new out of me so just do what you're going to do." The woman said as Kite looked.

"Ok lady tell me what your alibi is and we'll see what happens." Kite said as the Jailer looked.

"She was sent to kill a spy and she kept saying over and over that she was hired anonymously." The Jailer said as Kite looked.

"I told you already I didn't know who the person was, he or she used a voice synthesizer, and was wearing a mask." She said as Kite looked.

"Tell me how close you were to killing the spy?" Kite asked as he wanted to hear the skills she had.

"Grazed him close to the ear near head shot." She said as Kite then continued.

"So you must have access to your Aura then." Kite said as the girl nodded.

"Of course but this damn cell is keeping, it sealed." She said as Kite got what he needed.

"Sign her up for the Shadow Hunters the Empire could use more Assassins." Kite said as both the girl and jailer were shocked.

"I won't work for free." She said as Kite looked.

"Don't worry you'll be compensated for your services and your tuition." Kite said as the Jailer was shocked.

"You spared her interesting." He said as Kite smirked.

Kite then walked over to the Umbra Alchemist as he looked at him. "Please I am Umbra like you so I beg of you grant me trial by combat." He said as Kite saw he was old but experienced.

"I will be the decider here so stay silent or I will end you right now." Kite threatened as he looked to the Umbra Alchemist.

"This man was once a great champing he was leading an assault on a Makai Order Fortress to retrieve the weapons that were taken from Knight who had become Horrors." The Jailer said as Kite glared at him. "He screwed up and came back in failure." The Jailer said as Kite looked.

"I served faithfully for 24 years waiting for the chance to participate in the Makai Wars I now know it is impossible form me but if I must die then let it be by combat." The man said as Kite already had his fate in mind.

"How about… straight death." Kite said before pulled out Void Gear and shooting the man in the head as he fell down dead and his blood was absorbed into the Eye of Uroboros. "Next please." Kite said with a smirk as he was ready to end this trial.

"This Faunus here was charged for forging Imperial Documents and was caught in the act." The man said plain and simple as Kite looked at him.

"Please I didn't do it I was given them by mistake for use and ended up here. Please you have to believe me." Kite said as the Jailer looked.

"The thing has been pleading is innocents and hasn't changed his story once. It might be hard to believe but he might be telling the truth." The Jailer said as this was a tricky one for Kite. But innocent or not he was a liability even if he was innocent he know about Imperial information so with only one option left Kite decided.

"I don't care if he is innocent or not torture him enough and he'll confess." Kite said as the Faunus was shocked.

"No please mercy." The man said as Jailer glared.

"Shut up your fate has been decided." The Jailer said as he then turned torts Kite. "You're an interesting one kid I'll send my report to Overseer Krad immediately and handle the two living ones sentences." The Jailer said as Kite nodded and left.

As Kite left the cells the Faunus looked at him and was impressed he showed mercy, and savage fury all in one as she was curious about him.

(With Kite)

Kite walked through the halls of the Academy as it got darker no doubt the sun was setting as he headed to Overseer Krad for information about his next trial. As Kite walked Uroboros soon spoke.

" _ **Master that Umbra you fed me it was quiet delicious though why didn't you feed me the Assassin and the forger?"**_ Uroboros asked as Kite looked to his sword.

"Simple the Assassin had a use to the Empire and the Forger might have been lying and has more forged documents somewhere." Kite said as Uroboros chuckled.

" _ **That seems wise but by our contract I only grant you my power so long as you feed me the blood and flesh of your defeated enemies as long as you continue to provide it I will keep granting you my power."**_ Uroboros said as Kite walked to the Overseer who got him here.

(Later at Krad's office)

Kite arrived at the office as Krad was looking over the data on his scroll of Kite's results. "Interesting each prisoner you were faced with you dealt with them accordingly, you gave the Empire an asset a choice that Darth Hellion would approve, you disposed of a used up fool without granting is wish, and you sent the forger in to continue to see if he holds his innocents. Color me impress." Krad said as Kite smirked as Kite nodded.

"Of course in my youth I was always told to use my brains as much as I use my bronze together they are a deadly combination." Kite said as Krad stood up and looked to Kite.

"Well you have done better than I expected Acolyte, but now we will discuss your second trial in the tomb of Black Heart lies a powerful Horror he left behind to guard it, normally without a Soul Metal armor facing such a foe would be difficult, but you stand a chance as long as you have the Eye of Uroboros in your weapon." Krad said as Kite looked. "Darth Hellion will be predisposed to judging you severely and fatally. Now your second trial will begin in the morning the morning go the tombs of Black Heart and sit among the flames there and wait for the beast to come to you for by night it roams and feeds." Krad said as Kite nodded. "Rest for the night in the bunks and at dawn head to the tomb and slay the Horror." Krad said as Kite nodded.

"I can't wait to cut away a Horror." Kite said as he could feel Uroboros nearly bursting with excitement.

"Hold nothing back when you this Horror is doom itself." Krad said as Kite nodded before leaving to the Acolyte dorms.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey glad you all here. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it only gets better from here. I hope I made it dark and gritty like you all expected. I used the Sith Warrior Story as a basis for this and made changes. Now then here is information you will all need.

Artifact: Artifact are like the Umbra Knight's versions of Madogu's though by the contract of the Eye Uroboros they ask for different things from there holders as they were created from captured Horrors who were forced into submission. There terms for their power is always a blood sacrifice and is commonly used in their weapons.

Eye of Uroboros: He is a powerful Artifact and that only one with both wisdom and power darkness may be able to use. His test is for the holder to be able to last holding him for a certain amount of time and figure out how to channel that power. Kite figured it out thus allowed Void Gear to become whole.

ESKK: Now then I hoped you all enjoyed and I hope to see you all real soon so ja ne.


	4. Chapter 2 Kiba

KIBA Dark Knight of the Umbra

ESKK: Hey new chapter so everyone please enjoy. So also please review this story and don't worry Kiba will appear soon just have patience. Now then let's start.

 _Where there is Darkness, Light Cowers and Rage Awakens, and by the Blade of the Umbra our chains were broken._

(Start)

Kite awoken at dawn as he was among the first few to awaken. Kite quickly grabbed some food and made his way torts the Temple of Dark Heart which was located in the Valley of Grimm. As Kite walked through the desert he saw the temple was a short walk away so he didn't have to travel far. As Kite walked he took notice that he wasn't the only early bird as other Acolytes were already training or commencing there trials so they may become Umbra.

" _ **Quite interesting to see these Acolytes training even if it costs them there life. I wonder if perhaps we will be the ones to end some of their lives."**_ Uroboros said as his eye opened slightly to see the amount of what he calls prey roaming about.

"Don't worry Uroboros you'll have your chance to rampage soon just wait." Kite said as he made his way to the Temple.

" **Hopefully I may be able to feast upon fools who would dare challenge me."** Uroboros said as Kite smiled.

"Don't worry my friend you will get your chance." Kite said as he walked through the side that overlooked the Valley of Grimm.

" **You better be right."** Uroboros said as Kite soon arrived at his destination.

"This is the place." Kite said before he entered the Tomb to locate the Horror who guards it. As Violet walked in he soon arrived at the main room which wasn't the crypt but more of a shrine as he looked and saw a young woman around the same age as Icarus and Aphrodite as she seemed to be meditating. As she saw she had her eyes closed as in front of her was her Madou Brush while next to her was a large sword that had Runes on it as well as a, hilt with a sash at the pommel that seemed to serve some purpose. From what Kite can see the weapon was meant to split apart and convert into different forms.

The young woman has dressed in the uniform of the advance group as she was meditating. Kite looked and saw that the Grimm weren't bothering her so he assumed she was here for a reason. "Why are you here?" Kite asked as the young woman looked.

"The same reason you are here I'm here for my trials." She said as Kite looked.

"If you're here to kill the Horror here then I will cut you down." Kite said as he reached for Void Gear.

"No what I am here for is to meditate and learn, my Overseer sent me here as part of my trial to meditate and learn knowledge about Dark Heart." The young woman said before opening his eyes and standing up. "My name is Bethany Benihime what's your name?" Bethany asked as Kite looked.

"Kite, Kite Kuroi." Kite said as he looked to the girl.

"Sense we have different reasons for coming here we aren't enemies so you can go Dark Hearts tomb and cut down the Horror there. Kite Kuroi" Bethany said as Kite looked.

"Did you find out anything from this place while you were meditating here?" Kite asked as Bethany stood up and smiled as she put her hands behind her back. "Lots like how the Horror is easily woken up and is weak against the Eye of Uroboros which you have, I also found some information on the First Makai Wars that I'm sure my Overseer would love to see so I will bring it to him and show it to him." Bethany explained as Kite looked. "Plus you won't find the tomb so easily sense darkness changes this place a lot with the Horrors help, but if you use the Eye of Uroboros it will show you the way Kite Kuroi."

"Ok good luck with that and don't get in my way." Kite said as Bethany nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Bethany said with a smile as she grabbed her gear and took her leave.

Once she was gone Uroboros finally spoke. _**"She was peculiar she is up to something."**_ Uroboros said as it was skeptical. _**"Add the fact she knew of my Sight of Shadows I think there's more to her then meets the eye."**_ Uroboros said as Kite looked.

"If we cross paths with her again I'll keep a close eye on her." Kite said before he and his partner entered deeper into the temple. As Kite traversed the temple he soon found a room with a picture of the eye of Uroboros on it as well as three paths all of which had the same design. "Hey Uroboros how does you sight of shadows work?" Kite asked as Uroboros looked.

" _ **Hold my eye before your eyes and you will see through my sight what cannot be seen clearly."**_ Uroboros said as Kite nodded and drew Void gear where his eyes were aligned with the Eye of Uroboros.

"Shadow Sight." Kite invoked before his eyes gained the symbol of Uroboros as he saw what path to take. As Kite looked he saw the left path lead to a bottom less chasm, the right path lead deep into the Bad Lands where he would die before he made it back and the middle path lead to Dark Hearts tomb. Kite undid the spell as the Eye of Uroboros close after showing Kite what he needed to see.

Kite then walked into the dark center path hoping Uroboros wasn't trying to lead him to his death. As Kite walked through the darkness. As Kite walked he heard whispers in the dark as he walked through them. Kite smirked as he could hear them clearly.

"Darkness you are one of us. You are part of the Darkness. Your light is fading and will soon be replaced by darkness and be worthy of his great title." The voices said as Kite walked through the darkened hall with the intent to find the Horror that guards this place. "You will be powerful, you will be great, you will be someone feared by your enemies within and outside the Empire and respected by those who follow you." The voice said before Kite eventually arrived at the crypt itself as a flame burned from two large torches. Kite walked up to the flame and knew he had to wait for the Horror to make itself known as he needed a way to make it appear.

Kite sighed thinking he might as well try what Bethany was trying in the main room before he sat down and meditated. As he sat in a meditative stance he closed his eyes and waited for the Horror to appear as he hoped if he was patient and calm the Horror will make itself known. He didn't have to wait long before he heard the large footsteps of the Horror and opened his eyes to see the Horror was marching torts him ready to defend this crypt. Kite stood up and drew the Void Gear before taking a battle stance ready to fight this Horror.

" _ **You are at a disadvantage master without a Soul Metal armor this Horror still stand above you in power but as long as you have me by our side I will grant you the power of the darkness."**_ Uroboros said as Kite smirked.

"Well then… Bring it on!" Kite called as he took a battle stance with Void Gear held in both hands. The Horror charged at Kite before slamming down on him but Kite jumped back and slashed the Horror before it could hit him. The Horror sent spikes from its arms at Kite but the Acolyte used his semblance smoke dash to avoid the attack with ease. Kite then used Smoke Dash to increase his speed before slashing at the Horror deep into its arm before shifting his weapon to axe mode and cutting off the appendage and causing the Eye of Uroboros to open as it tasted the blood of a Horror.

The Horror roared in pain as Kite jumped back and swung his axe around before shifting his weapon to its gun form as it seems the Axe form was more rifle based. Kite fired at the Horror aiming for its eyes as the Horror blocked the attack with its left hand. But then Kite shot between the fingers hitting on of the Horrors eyes blinding that eye as the Horror roared in pain as it grabbed its eye in pain.

The Horror sent spikes from its body at Kite who back peddled away to avoid the spike as it was attacking wildly in an attempt to end Kite. Kite then saw an opening and charged at the Horror before transforming Void Gear into Axe mode and slashing at the Horror's left leg before swinging a wide ark causing the Horror to lose the leg and fall down. Kite smirked as he saw the Horror was going to die as it quickly tried to summon its wings but Kite with Void Gear in sword mode sliced the Wing in to clipping said wing and grounding the Horror.

"Any last words?" Kite asked as the Horror hissed at him to which Kite smirked. "I thought not." Kite said before stabbing into the Horrors neck before chopping its head off as the head rolled on the ground before both body, appendages and head turned into dust and transformed into a sealing dagger. Kite picked it up and inspected it as he smirked. "Well a trophy is a trophy no matter what it looks like." Kite said as he put the Dagger with his things so it wouldn't end up stabbing him by accident.

(Meanwhile with Bethany)

As Bethany was leaving the Shadow Academy library she stopped as she sensed it. The Guardian of the tomb she was in has been slain and she smiled having a hunch as to who did it. "Well he is full of surprises." Bethany said as she then walked away to begin her next trial.

(With Icarus and Aphrodite)

"The guardian of the tomb of dark heart… has been silenced." Icarus said as Aphrodite looked.

"And who did it?" Aphrodite asked as Icarus looked to his sister.

"The one chosen by Kiba, the master of the Eye of Uroboros." Icarus said as Aphrodite saw her brother must have felt the tremor in the air when the creature was slain.

"Things should get interesting." Aphrodite said as that boy she met Kite Kuroi will do incredible things in the future all in the name of the Umbra Empire.

(In the Academy)

A man with a mask and regal clothing of an Umbra Alchemist looked up as he felt it. A Tremor in the air the beast inside the tomb of Dark Heart has been slain and by an Acolyte no less. He looked as under his mask he smirked feeling that the person who did this would be perfect for his plans and quite possibly be his new apprentice.

The Umbra Alchemist then sent a message to overseer Krad as he knew he was the boy's overseer explaining that he wished to see his charge as soon as he got back. "Things should get far more interesting soon." The Alchemist said with a sinister smirk hidden under his mask.

(With Kite)

Kite began making his way back to the Academy as he saw the sun was still rising as it was late morning early afternoon as he smiled at this. He defeated the Horror with time to spare as he also was able to fulfil his end of his and Uroboros contract as Uroboros seems to be savoring the taste of Horror blood. As Kite walked he soon saw the Academy steps and began to climb them to meet up with Overseer Krad. As Kite climbed the steps he soon arrived at the hall torts Krad's office as Kite was soon stopped by a Grum Varricks goon who was standing in his way.

"Well look who's here. Remember me?" Grum asked as he stood in Kite's way.

"Yeah I remember you Varricks little goon what your boss sent you to bark again?" Kite asked with a smirk as he wasn't going to allow Varrick to mess with him or stand in his way. "Now you need to move out of my way." Kite said as Grum then scoffed.

"I put myself in your way Remnant Born, on purpose. Now notice anything interesting?" Grum asked as Kite took notice and saw not witnesses. "No witnesses, and not witnesses means no rules. No more short cuts and no more special treatment, you're just going to be another dead failure in Shadow Academy that no one will remember." The Acolyte said as Kite smirked.

"Well once I deal with you your boss is next." Kite said as he grabbed Void Gear and the Acolyte Grum grabbed his war sword and the two slashed at each other. But when Kite's weapon hit Grum's, the weapon made an explosion knocking Kite back and leaving Grum's weapon in one piece.

"Surprised my sword Explosion explodes upon contact to anything with enough force I work very hard on this weapon." Grum said as Kite smirked.

"Then that sword will make a nice trophy to show Varrick when I face him." Kite said before charging at Grum and firing at him with Void Gear Sword in gun form. Grum avoided the attacks as Kite got what he needed as he quickly found the weapons Achilles heel. Kite then began firing at Grum's sword and getting a hit near the base of the blade causing it to release an explosion causing Grum to drop his weapon.

Kite then charged at Grum before kicking him to the wall and pointed Void Gear at the rival. "Ok hold up I was wrong you were right what they are saying about you totally true. You are stronger then Varrick even worthy to be Darth Hellion's apprentice and even the Dark Knight Kiba." Grum said asking for mercy as he held his arm. The kick to the wall might have messed up some bones as he held his arm in pain. "So strong I don't want to die." Grum said as Kite glared.

"Ask for no mercy and you won't receive any, die like the failure to the Umbra you are." Kite said Grum looked.

"I failed you Varrick." Grum said before Kite swung Void Gear ending Varrick causing his blood to begin to pool on the floor. Kite put his weapon away as the Eye of Uroboros was happy to finally be tasting human blood. Kite then began making his way to his overseer's office to report that he had cut down the Horror guarding Dark Hearts tomb.

Kite soon arrived at Krad's office as Krad turned to Kite with a serious look in his eyes. "We must speak quickly Acolyte Kite we haven't much time. I may have made a small mistake the Horror guarding Dark Hearts tomb was a great and powerful Horror a high teared Apostle Horror here in our lands and when you defeated it without armor you caused a great tremor in the air." Krad explained as Kite was getting it. "Darth Hellion felt that tremor and is now aware of you and wishes to have an audience." Krad said as Kite looked.

"So do you think I am prepared for this?" Kite asked as Krad looked.

"Darth Hellion will decide that but as an aspiring Umbra Knight you quiet possibly be tested by him sense no doubt Varrick is also pinning for the spot." Krad began before continuing. "And the only test that can decide the outcome in the end is…" Krad continued by Kite beat him to it.

"Seeking out and claiming the Armor of Dark Knight Kiba." Kite said as Krad nodded.

"Yes exactly." Krad said as Kite nodded. "Now then whether you're ready or not you must face Hellion now. Hellion is a master of deception and a serious man so do not do anything to antagonize him or incur his fury. Everything he does and says is calculated he will attempt to trip you up, test your nature and finally get to the heart of who you are, always take him seriously and I mean always." Krad warned as Kite shrugged.

"Got it." Kite said as he was ready.

"We may not speak again Acolyte Kite you're the best chance at stopping Varrick if you fail I doubt there will be another strong enough good luck." Krad said as Kite listened. "Meet Darth Hellion in his chamber and whatever you do hold that tongue of yours even the smallest smart aleck comment could be your last. Now go Darth Hellion doesn't take to kindly to being kept waiting." Krad said as Kite then nodded in understanding.

"Understood overseer." Kite said before he took his leave to meet with Darth Hellion.

Once Kite left he began making his way torts Darth Hellions chambers as he it was on the other end of the halls at the other side of Shadow Academy. As Kite walked he soon arrived at the hall leading to Darth Hellions chambers as in his way was a group of Acolytes clearly not working with Varrick. Kite quickly recognized three of them as Icarus, Bethany and Aphrodite but the rest were new faces to him.

"Hey I think that's him." Came a girl as Bethany walked over to him.

"All hail the conquering hero who comes to lay claim to his spot as Darth Hellions Apprentice." Bethany said as Kite looked.

"You again what are you doing here?" Kite asked as Bethany looked.

"Came to greet you also the people here came to make an offer to you." Bethany said as Aphrodite smiled.

"Well you are destined for greatness and I think it's about time you start making allies." Aphrodite said as the girl then spoke up.

"Well you're the one everyone is talking about and the rest of us came here to make an ally out of you." The girl said as Kite looked.

"Get to the point." Kite said as he looked to the group.

"We want to kill Varrick for you." The taller more buff boy said as the girl looked.

"Shut up, sorry about my friend I should have muzzled him, my name is Mako and my blunt friend here is Slade and we want to kill Varrick for you." She said as Kite glared.

"I wish to deal with Varrick myself." Kite said as Mako looked.

"We wouldn't want to steal your kill from you but think everyone already knows about yours and Varricks little rivalry if he were to turn up dead you would be the first suspect, see Acolytes aren't allowed to openly kill each other but if you were somewhere else when it happened it would give you a solid alibi." Mako explained as Kite thought this through for a moment.

Once Kite had his decision after much thinking he looked. "Very well make quick work of Varrick." Kite said as Slade smiled.

"Does that mean?" He asked as Mako nodded.

"Yes we are going to start a slaughter." Mako said before Slade smiled and the four left leaving Kite, Bethany, Icarus, and Aphrodite.

"So you've only been here a day and already your like the next big thing for the Empire." Aphrodite said as Bethany looked.

"But I suggest you be weary of that praise, praise fuels pride and both get into you head fast enough to cause one to make a fatal mistake." Bethany said as Kite.

"I just hope those other Acolytes can handle Varrick." Kite said before Icarus.

"Varrick strong in darkness Acolytes destined for failure." They said as Kite looked.

"What is he talking about?" Kite asked as Aphrodite looked.

"His semblance is future sight like I said before he speaks of future events in prophesy a power he was fortunate to inherit from our mother." Aphrodite said as Icarus looked at Kite.

"Stronger in the darkness chosen by Kiba holder of the eye, only Kiba's chosen may defeat Varrick." Icarus said as he looked to Kite.

"Now what is he saying?" Kite asked as Aphrodite smiled.

"Let that be a surprise." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"Now then you shouldn't keep Hellion waiting for much longer you should go." Bethany said before the three left but then Kite spoke.

"Wait!" Kite called catching there attention. "I just want to say that I consider you three allies in one way or another so I look forward to the day we meet as comrades in the battlefield of the second Makai Wars." Kite said as Bethany smiled.

"I too look forward to that day Kite now go meet with Darth Hellion." Bethany said before she, Aphrodite, and Icarus left.

Kite then made his way to Darth Hellions chambers and saw he was talking to a group of Acolytes as Kite was able to see Varrick in the group. "Some of you may not make it back, if you fail you die, if you surrender you will be killed, now go." Hellion said as the Umbra Alchemist dismissed the Acolytes.

"I have a bad feeling about this." An Acolyte said as Varrick heard.

"You should this is the end of the line for you Steel." Varrick said to Steel. "This is where you fail Steel this is where our paths will separate and I will rise to become Darth Hellions apprentice just make sure you stay out of my way got it." Varrick said as Steel smirked.

"Varrick isn't this the upstart you were talking about, I see him but no Grum." Steel said as Kite smirked.

"Varrick, Steel you two have been dismissed." Darth Hellion said as Steel looked.

"Yes me lord." Steel said before leaving.

Steel then glared at Kite as the Eye of Uroboros opened slightly and glared at Varrick. "I underestimated you by sending Varrick to kill you don't worry it will not happen again." Varrick threatened as he then left to undergo his trial.

"Are you having trouble with Acolyte Varrick young one?" Hellion asked as Kite walked over to the desk.

"If he keeps getting in my way he will be meeting the business end of my sword and be the one who has the problem with me." Kite said as he clearly didn't like Varrick.

"He has been hardened into a lethal machine. Varrick has paid his dues and fought tooth and nail shedding tears of blood to get where he is today. You on the other hand, let me get a close look at you." Hellion said as he looked to Kite sensing who he was. "Yes as I suspected, Overseer Krad has done you and this academy a great dishonor, you have claimed that artifact the Eye of Uroboros to early, you're were fortunate your Darkness was deep enough to handle its power, though I must say you using your weapon as a conduit to the eyes power was simply cunning." Hellion said as Kite smirked.

"I aim to impress." Kite said as he was being cocky.

"I see that." Hellion said as he looked. "Now then the trials you have undergone were merely child's play that even a mid-class Acolyte could have done and yet you were able to handle them without much trouble perhaps it is because of the Eye of Uroboros that grants you the power." Hellion said as he continued. "But you are still weak, your mind is soft and you answer everything with rage, though you darkness is deep it's not controlled like an Umbra should." Hellion said as Kite glared.

"Don't worry you'll regret that one day." Kite said as Hellion looked.

"I rest my case. Now I am your master and to start tell me the creed of the Umbra Order more importantly the Umbra Knights and explain its meaning to me in battle, war, and politics." Hellion said as Kite looked.

"No problem, the creed is…" Kite began realizing he didn't know the creed.

"I can read you like a book Acolyte, the creed is simple: Where there is Darkness, Light cowers and our rage awakens, and by the blade of the Umbra our chains are broken." Hellion said as explained as Kite looked. "Your ability is undeniable I can grant you that much but without the knowledge to use it you are a fool waiting to die, your readiness and understanding of the Umbra Ways is severely lacking. I am your master now and Krad was becoming lax sense the time the admittance to the Umbra Academy was changed before your arrival, his unwillingness to adapt to the changing world in preparations for the second Makai Wars will be his and this Academies downfall." Hellion said as he looked to Kite.

"These are the actions of a traitor. Traitors are executed so I grant you immunity, kill Krad and bring back his hand as proof." Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"It will be my extreme pleasure to have him as an offering to Void Gear." Kite said with a smirk on his face as Void Gears eye of Uroboros opened in anticipation for its offering.

"Now go Krad is probably still in his chambers as we speak. Don't return until you killed him." Hellion said as Kite nodded to that.

Kite then left the room and began making his way back to Krads chambers to personally end him as he could feel Uroboros tingling in excitement.

(Later at Krads chambers)

It didn't take long for Kite to arrive back in Krad's chamber as the Overseer saw Kite was here. "I didn't expect you back, did Hellion send you back to me?" Krad asked as Kite looked.

"I'm here to kill you Krad so I will give you the honor of being Void Gears blood offering." Kite said as Krad sighed.

"Then I have been outplayed Hellion has the authority but I did not think he would do something this overt either I die, or he forces me to kill you destroying my own plan. A Masters trick." Krad said as he was sitting at his desk. "Oh well you have your orders Acolyte know that it gives me no pleasure to kill you." Krad said as he stood up while Kite looked.

"Don't get cocky Overseer we haven't even started our fight yet." Kite said as Krad looked.

"You may be powerful Acolyte as powerful as any I have seen come through this academy and quite possibly capable of using Kiba but you are no Umbra Knight yet." Krad said as he looked to Kite. "I'll try and make your death quick and painless it's the least I can do." Krad said as Kite drew Void Gear from his back.

The two began to fight as Kite slashed at Krad but Krad blocked the attack with his Soul Metal sword showing him to be an Umbra Knight. Kite swung his sword again but Krad once again blocked the attack. But Kite quickly used the momentum to send a kick at Krad's face. Krad blocked the attack but Kite then sent a punch at Krad knocking him torts his desk. Kite wasn't done as he charged energy into Void Gear and slashed downward sending a crescent wave at Krad who quickly dodged the attack but hid desk and chair didn't make it.

Krad then charged at Kite but Kite was ready as he blocked the attack with ease before grabbing Krad by his neck and with the strength provided to him by the Eye threw Krad across the room. Kite then jumped torts him with Void Gear in Axe form and slammed his weapon down and knocked Krad to the wall hard as Krad was losing now.

Kite then spun around as he turned his weapon to sword form and sent a wave of energy at Krad as he used his sword to block the attack but it still damaged him as the wall behind him gained a large gash on it. Krad fell to his knees holding his side as he was now defeated as Kite smirked.

"Is that all you got?" Kite taunted as Krad was shocked.

"N I'm… amazed I knew you were powerful but never did I think at this level." Krad said as he was surprised. "You're more than ready to challenge Varrick. Hellion won't be able to deny that now he will be able to have the satisfaction of my death, but I die knowing my success. Go ahead end me." Krad said as Kite looked.

"You were a worthy foe Krad perhaps I may face someone stronger then you one day." Kite said as he was ready to end Krad.

"Farwell Acolyte the Purity of the Umbra rests with you." Krad said before Kite slashed downward causing Krad to die as his blood spewed out splashing upon Kites face as his eyes began to change color a little before quickly returning to normal. Kite then cut off Krads hand with the ring before he left the room to return to Hellion as his task was complete and his outcome was victory.

(Later at Hellions chambers)

"So the Acolyte returns and with a bloodied weapon." Hellion said taking notice to the blood on Kite's face. "I assume this means that Krad is no more." Hellion said as Kite looked.

"Of course and here's the hand as proof." Kite said as he handed the hand to Hellion.

"Keep this ring as a memento of the past. Remembering the past can strengthen your power, spirit, and resolve. Though he thought of you as a friend and possibly family how did it feel to end him?" Krad asked as Kite looked.

"Breath taking I savored every minute of it but I did hold some respect for him but it will pass." Kite said as Hellion looked.

"I'm sure it will but savor that feeling of victory it will empower you greatly." Hellion said as he looked to the young man who thus far has shown great promise. "You have taken your first step to understanding the code of the Umbra and your first sept in becoming an Umbra Knight." Hellion said as he looked to a statue of an Umbra Alchemist. "Where there is Darkness Light cowers and rage awakens, and by the blades of the Umbra our chains are broken." Hellion said before turning to Kite. "The darkness will in turn set us free." He said as Kite got it. "By killing Krad you have freed yourself from his shackles and escaped his fate." Hellion said as Kite looked to the Dark Lord.

"And now I'm bound by your shackles." Kite said as Hellion chuckled.

"I can assure you, you'll find they are a great improvement with a much greater range of movement." Hellion said as he looked to Kite nodded to that. "Now in the ancient ruins left behind by a loyal follower of our Empress when she rebuilt and revived our Empire and order there are ancient inscriptions adorning the walls that are now shattered. I want you to venture in to that temple and claim these pieces for me, you will do it or you will die." Hellions said as Kite smirked. "Varrick and my other Acolytes have already left ahead of you there are no rules as to how you will retrieve the shards and they will stop at nothing. Fight your way through the tomb of Darth Rage in the valley of the Dark Lords and bring me the shards from each of those shrines."

"Got it." Kite said before taking his leave.

(Scene Break with Kite after the trial) (AN: Reason why I am skipping this trial was because I couldn't think of anything for it.)

Kite eventually returned to Darth Hellion but as he was making his way to his chamber he was soon met with opposition as in his way was Steel the Acolyte Hellion was arguing with before. "Wow you made it and you have all the shards." Steel said as Kite glared.

"Get out of my way." Kite growled as Hellion looked.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Steel said as Kite saw he was here for a fight. Kite quickly drew Void Gear and began fighting as it didn't take long to defeat this Acolyte who was using a training sword. When Steels sword was knocked out of his hand Kite kicked down Steel before pointing his sword at his neck. As Kite glared at the Acolyte as he was ready to end him.

"Ok you win… this was my last chance to be an Umbra Knight but without those shards I will surely die. The other Acolytes died I was the only one who made it out. What am I supposed to do now?" Steel asked as Kite smirked.

"You can die." Kite said before raising his sword and slicing Steel in two causing his blood to spew out and splatter on Kites face. "Now then time to see Hellion." Kite said before heading to the chamber.

(In Hellions chamber)

Kite arrived to see Varrick had beat him to the punch as Kite cursed. "Looks who appears and it seems you have the shards." Hellion said as Kite smirked. "It seems your hopes have been dashed Varrick." Hellion said as Kite smirked at Hellion.

"It was a simple task though I had to end some Acolytes on the way." Kite said as he looked to Varrick.

"You untrained servants didn't last long against me fool." Varrick said as Kite looked.

"Not so great having goons sent to kill you is it?" Kite asked as he handed the shards to Darth Hellion.

"That rivalry of your will spawn great darkness and in turn great power but only one of you may become my apprentice." Hellion said as he looked between the two. "It seems both of you are of great power and great skill and I would say you two are considered equals." Hellion said as he looked between the two. "There is only one way to decide who will take the title of being my apprentice and that is for one of you to claim the armor of Dark Knight Kiba." Hellion said as Kite smirked. "The armor is hidden in a secret chamber of the shrine of our former Emperor Kiba before Garo had cut him down." Hellion said as Kite got the gist of it.

"So one of us will become Kiba then." Kite said as Varrick glared.

"Not one of us I will become Kiba." Varrick said as Kite scoffed.

"In your dreams Varrick." Kite said as Hellion looked.

"The tomb of Kiba the rules of the academy is wavered so you are permitted to take the life of another Acolyte but Acolyte are also permitted to take your life as well." Hellion said as the two nodded as they understood the risk. "Now then I will make this fare of both of you." Hellion said before taking out his scroll and sending both of them a message. "On your scroll is information on how you can access Kiba's tomb where Empress Salem had hidden the armor use whatever means granted to you to claim this armor and once you have done it return to me and I will grant you you're Madou Robes worthy of the Dark Knight Kiba." Hellion said as Kite and Varrick nodded before leaving the room.

The two gave each other one last glare before going their separate ways and ways to use the clue granted to them. Kite looked at his scroll and saw that there was a Faunus slave in the jail cells that had broken into the tomb and know how to access it. He needed to convince her to show him the way as Kite nodded.

"This should be simple enough." Kite said before heading the jail cells to gain the help of this Faunus.

(Later at the Jail Cells)

Kite arrived and saw the Faunus girl was still in the cage as it was dark as Kite didn't exactly get a good look at her. Kite never agreed with Slavery but if he spoke out on it he would probably find a sword in his chest or his throat slit. As Kite walked in he saw the Jailer used the shock collar and shocked the Faunus causing her pain.

"Hey cut it out." She said as Kite looked.

"Sorry I need my own form of entertainment." The Jailer said as Kite walked in catching the Jailers notice. "Oh it's you again, I heard you're on your way to becoming Darth Hellion's apprentice and possibly the new Dark Knight Kiba. Nice work if you can get both." The Jailer said as Kite looked.

"I need this Faunus slave to help me with a task at hand." Kite said as the Jailer looked.

"I know I heard good riddance to her if you ask me." The Jailer said as Kite looked. "She's always been a pain in the neck." He said as the Faunus girl looked and scoffed.

"Who's a pain in the neck I'm the one wearing a shock collar here." She said as Kite looked as the Jailer smirked.

"Consider it a going away present Faunus it seems like you might be useful to someone after all." The Jailer said as Kite couldn't stand this but he needed to uphold an image. "This Acolyte is taking you to the tomb where we found you." The Jailer said as she smirked.

"None of you can figure out how to activate the tomb statues to open the forbidden cavern can you? You got some business in that secret Umbra Chamber." She taunted as Kite faked a glare.

"Jailer I think she needs a little more of a shock." Kite said as he hated how the words came out of his mouth so easily.

"One for the rode then." The Jailer said as he activated the collar again and shocked the girl.

"Alright enough." She said as glared.

"Here kid take the control to the collar I set it to a higher setting use it enough and she'll show you the backdoor to your mother's house." The jailer said as Kite looked at her.

"Well I guess I can play Tomb Tour guide a lot of work went into cracking that nut. So let's be clear I'm officially on strike with domestic tasks." She said as Kite looked and knew he had to keep up an image.

"Let's try that higher setting." Kite said before activating the color shocking the girl once again.

"Ok that's worse stop." She pleaded as Kite put the controller down. The girl was soon let out of her cage as Kite finally got a good look at her and to his shock she wasn't like any other Faunus he had seen. She carried this free spirited air around her as he couldn't help but feel warm around that air. "Ok first we need to open the statue locks and then we need to find the door to open the path to the secret chambers." The Faunus said as Kite nodded.

"Let's go." Kite said as they then took there leave.

(Later outside the Academy)

Kite and the unnamed Faunus slaved made their way to the tomb of Dark Knight Kiba as Kite took point. "Hey slave…" Kite began catching the girl's attention. "What's your name?" Kite asked as he didn't bother to glance at her.

"Why you going to try and change it or something?" The girl asked as she was skeptical.

"No I just need to call you something other than slave." Kite said as they then arrived at the tomb which wasn't far of a trek.

"You really want to know my name?" She asked as she looked at Kite.

"Yeah." Kite said before the girl looked to him.

"Oka. My name is Oka." Oka introduced as Kite nodded.

"Oka…it's a nice name." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Thank you." Oka said as Kite looked.

"Now then Oka hopefully we can get through this." Kite said as Oka smiled.

"Hey I did this once I can do it again." Oka said as Kite nodded.

"Then lead the way." Kite said before the two entered the temple unaware that they were being followed by another as he glared at Kite with an evil glare.

(Inside the Temple)

The two were traversing the temple as Oka handled the locks in the temple. Finding the statues wasn't hard for her sense she's been here before as Kite looked. Of course Oka was able to defend herself as she was wielding twin pistols to help her handle Grimm while Kite handled the horrors. They made a good team as Kite handled dealing with the enemies so he can give Oka cover to handle the statues.

As they walked they soon arrived at a large room as Oka stopped with Kite taking the point. "Stop… the secret entrance to the caverns is in here… just let me get my bearings." Oka said as she looked around no doubt needing a break from dealing with all the enemies on the way here.

"Take your time but also be quick about it if we're here no doubt Varrick isn't too far behind." Kite said as in the shadows a familiar figure glared at Kite. The figure came out as he was now identified as Varrick while drawing his sword that looked like a glaive base weapon mixed with a magnum gun as he came at Kite.

Kite saw him coming and with a spin kick sent Varrick tumbling to the ground. Varrick got up as he glared at Kite which was accompanied by a smirk. "Take your time Slave just have the door opened by the time I finish killing your new master." Varrick said as Kite glared.

"You will do no such thing, fitting that you will meet your end in this tomb." Kite said as he glared at Varrick.

"My darkness runs deeper than yours, my rage knows no bounds I am the true essence to what it means to be an Umbra Knight and am more worthy to gain the mighty power of Dark Knight Kiba." Varrick said as Kite scoffed. "My legacy has suffered long enough today it ends here and now." Varrick said as Kite quickly drew the Void Gear.

"I've been waiting for a chance to have a shot at you Varrick. Now I will end you." Kite said with a smirk as he was ready to end Varrick while pointing the Void Gear at Varrick.

"Then fight me if you dare." Varrick said before the two charged at each other. Kite swung his weapon at Varrick who quickly used his Glaive weapon to block the attack as Kite had the advantage with his weapon. That was when an eye opened on the Glaive weapon as did the Eye of Uroboros as the two pushed each other back.

"Surprised you aren't the only Acolyte with an artifact to call his own." Varrick said as Kite smirked.

"That just makes things more interesting." Kite said before shifting his sword to its gun form and began firing at Varrick.

Varrick did the same and the two began firing at each other before heading to cover. As they waited for the other to move. Kite jumped out with his sword drawn before Varrick jumped out while shooting at Kite. Kite blocked and slashed through the bullets before Varrick then switched his weapon to its sword form. The two then began running side by side slashing at each other before Kite jumped back and ran torts the wall.

"Get back here coward!" Varrick called as he was letting his rage and anger fuel him before giving chaise. Kite quickly ran up the wall before flipping and slashing at Varrick's back before he began to gain the upper hand. As Kite began slashing at Varrick he quickly began gaining the upper hand as Kite slashed at Varrick and sent a shockwave at him to which Varrick dodged. But when he landed Kite had already switched his weapon to its gun form and shot at Varricks side.

Varrick held the bullet wound as he landed and quickly got his feet under him as he held his weapon with his free hand. Varrick stepped back as he held his weapon a bit shaking as he was in pain. Varrick then began to hit his side no doubt to distract his pain as Kite smirked. The two began slashing at each other as Kite sent his blade forward as Varrick dodged it. But Kite then jumped and spun before sending a slash across Varricks face causing him to scream in pain as he fell to the ground bloody and defeated.

"Becoming Hellions apprentice and becoming Kiba, both were my destiny." Varrick began as he held his bloody wound as he knew this was it. "Did I come this far and overcome such adversity only to be proven unworthy?" Varrick asked as he looked at Kite.

"I waited a long time to put you in our place; considering this, killing you was easy." Kite said as he looked to Varrick.

"Do it, finish me." Varrick growled before Kite knocked him down to his feet as his blood dripped as Kite was going to end it now. Kite then lifted up Void Gear before swinging it down upon Varrick ending his life as it didn't take long for Varricks blood to begin pooling on the tombs floor.

"Wow nice work." Oka said as Kite looked.

"It was a pity really hoping he would prove more of a challenge." Kite said as Oka looked.

"Just prove you're a notch above the rest." Oka said before looking to the door. "I'll open the path so wait a bit." Oka said before heading to the door.

Oka began putting in the combination as she moved stones to the right positon. As she did this Kite saw, she was an expert at this as Uroboros was tingling at his master gaining new power. It didn't take long as the stone began to move with the two statues of the Umbra Knights turning before lowering their blades together almost like they were welcoming a champion or a true Umbra Knight. As the statues finished moving the door soon began to open as Kite smirked at his victory was at hand as he then entered the crypt. Kite climbed the steps to find himself before an, alter with the Koukuinken the ancient weapon of Kiba as behind it was the armor of Dark Knight Kiba. Kite sheathed his Void gear before lifting up the Koukuinken and as to his surprise the sword was light for him.

" **You who have entered the darkness. You darkness is powerful and great I accept you as my master. You will be the new Dark Knight Kiba and with your power you will drown the world into a darkness so deep the light will never shine again."** A Voice said as Kite smirked. **"Now let us test your resolve."** The voice said as soon statues began to shatter as from them Horrors came out as they glared at Kite ready to end him. Kite smirked as he lifted his new sword skyward before cutting an energy circle causing the armor behind him to vanish.

*Insert KIBA Tusk of Darkness

The red circle soon opened into a portal as it endowed Kite in a pitch black armor as the fangs were a dull gold and the armor had dull gold lining around it. The cape was tattered as the armor looked to be the evil parody of Garo as the soulless white eyes glared down upon the Horrors that would dare challenge this reborn Knight.

"I… am Kiba I am the darkness that will forever eclipse the light." Kiba said as he then took a battle stance and glared at the Horrors. Kiba then charged at the Horrors by jumping down from the stairs and began slashing through them. Kiba showed his power as his body released crimson Madou Fire before making quick work of the Horrors with a roar as the Horrors were no match for Kiba.

" **Powerful you truly are worthy of holding the title of Dark Knight Kiba."** The voice said as Kiba looked before disengaging his new armor as Kite saw the Koukuinken was now an amulet as Kite put the amulet around his neck where it now rested to await its masters need for its power again. Kite left the crypt as he looked to Oka who was impressed.

"That was a show of power there." Oka said as Kite smirked.

"As expected now then lets head back to the Academy I need to tell my new master the good news." Kite said before Oka nodded and the two left.

(Later at the Academy)

Kite arrived at the hallway to Hellions chamber as Kite was met with a group of Acolytes as he looked at them with a bored look in his eyes before recognizing Krads daughter. "Murderer! My father was a strong traditionalist and was especially hard on me but that gave you no right to kill him." Elsa said as Kite looked.

"Well my fair maiden orders were orders the consequences didn't concern me." Kite said as Elsa glared.

"You don't even deny it and you have his ring to boot." Elsa growled as Kite looked.

"You want me to add your ring to the collection?" Kite asked as he smirked at Elsa.

"I won't allow this insult to go unpunished prepare to die!" Elsa called before Kite scoffed and with his Void Gear lit aflame in red Madou Fire he slashed through the three Acolytes who would dare attack him making quick work of them.

"Pathetic." Kite said as he looked to the peons.

"Damn you." She said before Kite stabbed her in the gut ending her life. Kite then walked into Hellions chamber to greet him.

When Kite arrived Hellion looked at Kite's neck and saw the Kiba Amulet there as if Hellion wasn't wearing a mask he would have been smiling a big toothy smile. "I am impressed young one you not only got the Faunus to cooperate but you also were found worthy and claimed the power of Dark Knight Kiba. Varrick though seems to be missing what happened?" Hellion asked as Kite looked.

"I ended him, he attacked me and I ended him." Kite said as Hellion looked.

"Excellent he wasn't worthy and now that you have the power of Kiba at your disposal I indeed see that you might become one of the strongest Umbra Knights the world has ever known. Your trials are over you are now my apprentice." Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"I can hardly wait to start my master." Kite said as he looked.

"Good because it's time to unleash you my Apprentice. This is only the beginning for when the Second Makai Wars begin you will be a force to be feared by the Makai Order and all of Remnant. With you as my right hand you will be an unstoppable force we will strike fear into the Empires Enemies." Hellion said as Kite nodded. "Now I must convene with the Empress and inform her of your progress take this shuttle pass and go change into these Madou Robes. Once you do take the pass and head over to Umbria City there I will meet you to discuss our next move." Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"As you wish my lord." Kite said as Hellion looked.

"Take the Faunus as my gift do with her as you wish, if she is useful then by all means take her with you to Umbria City." Hellion said as Kite nodded and left.

(Later)

After Kite headed to his quarters he changed into Madou Robes that came with a hood as once he was ready he looked to his reflection and saw he know looked like an Umbra Knight. He smiled before making his way to the transport docks which would take him to the main station of Umbria City the capital of the Empire and of course brought Oka with her. One thing was for certain great change would be happening in this world and in turn the Umbra Empire would powerful force once again now that Kiba has finally returned.

(TBC)


	5. Chapter 3 The Makai Threat

KIBA Dark Knight of the Umbra

ESKK: Well here you go new chapter for Kiba. Anyway I have a firm decision on who Kiba's apprentice will be at the end of Volume 1 of this. I will also attempt to make each area of the Volume 2 chapters worth so please enjoy while you can. Anyway you all knew the drill read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own GARO or RWBY nor do I profit off of them. The only people I own are the OC's that appear here, now then please enjoy this fic.

(Start)

The transport arrived at Umbria the capital of the Umbra Empire as this was where the Umbra was strongest. The Umbra Empire expanded to great areas of the Bad Lands and held a foot hold there. As the Umbra Empire continue to expand through the Bad Lands they learn more secrets of the past hidden deep and cross paths with many old Makai Order strongholds.

Currently in Umbria military stronghold that acted as the base for their air fleet called Kings keep a ship coming from Shadow Academy landed as the passengers aboard disembarked as among them was Kite and Oka. As the two walked the young Umbra Knight walked side by side with his Lion Faunus slave as Oka was skeptical of him especially sense he preferred to treat her as his equal. As they walked Oka decided to voice a request to talk to her new master as she hoped this treat her as an equal thing isn't an appearance to do stuff to her.

"Hey boss man." Oka began as Kite looked to her.

"Yes?" Kite asked as he looked to his slave.

"Mind if we head to the bar I want to talk to you." Oka said as Kite looked as they were in the main level of the base as this was commonly where the Umbra Knights, Alchemists, Dark Troopers, and Dark Hunters would gather to relax, get supplies, train, and relax. Kite decided to hear what she had to say as he saw an empty booth in the bar.

"Sure Oka." Kite said as the two then headed to the bar to talk.

As they arrived arrive at the booth Oka decided to voice the concern attached to her neck. "Hey I was thinking maybe you could take off the shock collar, you know as thanks for all my hard work at Shadow Academy?" Oka asked as Kite looked at her. "I mean as fun as it is to have the perpetual fear of electrocution on me but it gets boring after a while." Oka said as Kite looked.

"Of course you earned it and besides its not exact freedom but its close enough." Kite said as Oka was shocked.

"Wow now I feel stupid for not asking sooner." Oka said as Kite pressed the button on his controller that then released the collar from Oka's neck as once it fell off Oka stretched her neck after having that thing on for who knows how long. "Thanks I'll try not to give you a reason to slap that thing back on my neck." Oka said as she stretched so did her Lion tail.

"Neither that collar nor your slavery were my idea." Kite said as he never agreed with the idea of slavery. Yes Kite would do slavery but only if the slave was a despicable being who is better off being a servant then free for his crimes.

"I hear you just another day in the life of the Empire huh?" Oka asked as Kite looked to her. "Well I'm not in prison or collared so I don't know about you but… but… hey what comes after this?" Oka asked as she hadn't been free in so long she doesn't know what she can do.

"You and I taking on the world and our enemies." Kite said as Oka was shocked.

"Wow, uh yay me and my buddy the Umbra Knight; no one is going to be picking on me at school." Oka said as this was new for her before she realized what she said. "Sorry let's just get going don't we have to head to main city?" Oka asked as Kite nodded.

"Of course my friend we must hurry less we incur some anger." Kite said as Oka nodded before the two headed to the elevators. As they arrived at the Elevator Kite and Oka stood side by side before it opened and the two entered. Once inside Kite pressed the button for their desired floor before the Elevator began to descend to the ground floor where the Taxi's waited.

(Scene Break Ground floor)

As the Elevator arrived at the ground floor the two were met with the sight of many citizens, Soldiers, and warriors of the Umbra Empire walking about as some of them were checking in with customs. Kite and Oka walked over to the Customs kiosk and began signing in. Oka stood to the side leaning on the wall as Kite checked them in and luckily they were approved. Once they were in they made their way to the Elevator the stairs where someone was waving at them.

Kite and Oka walked over to him as he looked like a sniveling weakling as he looked. "I am glad I caught you my Lord you aren't like those riff raff and ruble who come here, no you are powerful a Umbra Knight." The person said as Kite looked.

"Who are you?" Kite asked as he looked to the weakling.

"I'm but a humble servant of Darth Hellion who keeps me alive by not blowing his top. I was sent here to greet you and inform you that you should explode Umbria City before going to see him." The Slave said as Kite looked.

"Ok what should I expect here?" Kite asked as the servant looked.

"Not much the troopers and hunters will not bother you… unless the hunters have you on their hired hit list but other than that you should not expect much threats to your great and mighty power my Lord." The slave said as Kite nodded.

"Very well go inform your master that I will be on my way to meet with him once I have had the chance to explore the city." Kite said as the slave nodded.

"Of course my lord and you will tell him I did good right?" He asked clearly fearful of Hellion.

"We shall see now leave." Kite said as the Slave nodded and left.

Once the Slave was gone Oka looked to Kite impressed.

"Wow I had expected you to of the guy right then and there, sense he was kind of sniveling." Oka said as Kite looked.

"There was no need for that Oka the man did his job and between you and me I never really approved of the whole slavery thing." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"My lips are sealed." Oka said sense she didn't her own head on a stuffed animal head on the wall after snitching about the only Umbra who was against slavery.

"Now then let's go we should go meet with my master." Kite said as Oka nodded before the two headed to the Taxi and made their way to the Citadel.

(Later)

After the ride on the Taxi Kite and Oka arrived at the main city as it was large, quiet large as Oka looked around clearly not used to seeing building so big. "Wow this place is massive." Oka said as they disembarked from the Taxi.

"Of course but first we should become familiar with the city before we go to greet Hellion." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Way ahead of you, boss man so what should we see first?" She asked as Kite looked.

"The shopping district we should get you some new gear and weapons sense we will probably be traveling a lot together." Kite said as Oka was shocked.

"Wow guy gets me as slave and guy offers to buy me stuff that's new." Oka said as Kite nodded.

"Now let's head over to the shopping district." Kite said as the two headed over to the shopping district.

(Later)

Once they arrived Kite had walked around with Oka going from the weapons store to the clothing store as Oka was trying on many different variety of cloths. At the Weapon store Kite was checking out weapons while Oka was holding duel pistols as she aimed with them liking how they felt and wondered if she could customize them to fit her better.

While at the armor store Oka was trying on many cloths and armor as if one didn't know better it would seem Kite and Oka were on a date as Kite was sitting on the chair watching Oka come out in different cloth as she tried many of them on. After a long morning of shopping the lead into the early afternoon Oka and Kite now had what they needed as Oka was now wearing armor over a lion based suit which had two pistol on her thighs and a combat knife on her left shoulder.

"Wow I didn't know you had this much Lien on you, boss man." Oka said as Kite smiled.

"Well when you are an Umbra Knight you get things for cheap, plus it helps to have Lien left behind from an old life and have it transferred into Imperial Lien." Kite said Oka nodded.

"Well boss man you seem to have a lot stored up, what did you do in this old life of yours anyway?" Oka asked as Kite then stopped as Oka looked.

"I… don't wish to speak of it." Kite said before heading ahead. "Anyway Oka we should go see Hellion we probably kept him waiting long enough." Kite said as Oka looked.

"Alright whatever you say boss man." Oka said before the two began there trek to the Citadel. Oka of course wondered what Kite had to hide sense he did basically free her from that collar. Was it that something happened in his past he wants to forget, or perhaps he wants to use that memory to get stronger? If she knew then she knew they use any path they can find that can give them the most power even if it means stabbing their allies in the back.

'What's with him?' Oka thought as they walked to the citadel.

(Later at Darth Hellions chambers)

Kite and Oka arrived at Hellions chambers as he was at his desk. "Apprentice it pleases me to see that you have arrived safely. And by the looks of it you decided to keep the slave given to you." Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"Thank you my master." Kite greeted as he looked.

"Now than before we begin you should know I am expecting an important prisoner to be brought to me." Hellion said as Kite looked.

"And what would that prisoner possibly have that you need information on?" Kite asked as Hellion looked.

"See I have built an incredible and complex system of spies stationed in Remnant, the Makai Order, and even here in the Umbra Empire. They are my eyes, ears, and fingers where wherever they lay in wait I have my hands in it." Hellion said as Kite looked questionably wondering where he fell under in this network.

"And what am I an eye, and ear, or a finger?" Kite asked as Hellion looked.

"You are my enforcer apprentice you carry out my will be it eliminating a rival, or eliminating a threat to my plan which brings us to why I need this prisoner here." Hellion said as Kite stood up straight waiting for his master's explanation. "I was given a vision of someone or something that could topple my entire powerbase a knight wielding a cross bladed spear, this knight was able to cut down all of my spies and reveal them as to who they were and how much information they had gathered and I believe this Makai Priest holds the key to finding this threat." Hellion said as Kite looked.

"Are you sure it's not just a coincidence?" Kite asked as he looked to his master.

"Yes Apprentice I am sure this Makai Priest holds the key once you bring him to me I may extract all the information from every morsel of his brain till he reveals to me who this Makai Knight was." Hellion said as Kite nodded. "Now Apprentice I want you to head to the train station and retrieve for me the prisoner there, he should be put into a deep sleep through a spell. I cannot stress the importance that this Makai Priest is brought back to me alive and intact." Hellion explained as Kite looked.

"What you expecting some opposition?" Kite asked as Hellion looked.

"No I am expecting Rivals to try and take him." Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"Then it shall be done my lord." Kite said as Hellion nodded.

"Good now go carry out the task." Hellion said as Kite nodded and with Oka in tow headed out of the room.

Once they were out Oka decided to voice her opinion on Hellion. "Wow he was scary the room got 10 degrees colder with him in it." Oka said as Kite looked.

"Be calm Oka as long as you don't do anything to anger him you should be safe." Kite said as he walked ahead.

"Should be?" Oka asked as she didn't like the sound of that but Kite didn't give a response and kept walking. "Hey wait up!" Oka called as she gave chase to Kite to catch up with him. The two were then out of the Citadel and on their way to the train station to pick up this important prisoner.

(Later at the docks)

The two arrived at the docks that was designed to transport supplies and soldiers from other parts of the Bad Lands. As Kite and Oka walked into the station unloading station a pod was being wheeled in as inside it was a figure who seemed to be in a deep sleep as the pod watched her vitals. As Kite and Oka approached the Troopers monitoring him and preparing him for transport as they soon took notice to Kite.

The leader looked to him as he was dressed in the uniform of a commander as he looked to Kite. "Oh my Lord I wasn't expecting Darth Hellion to send us assistance." The agent said as Kite looked.

"I'm here to ensure that the prisoner is taken to my master." Kite said as the Agent looked.

"I appreciate the thought my Lord but my men and I have handled deadlier deliveries then this one." The Agent said as Kite looked as he didn't like his tone.

"Don't tempt fate soldier you must always be defensive when dealing with things like this." Kite said as the agent looked skeptical.

"I mean no disrespect my lord but that type of paranoia might pass for the Umbra Order but this is a military operations I don't think Darth Hellion should have bothered himself with sending his pupil to oversee it." The Agent said as Kite glared before taking out Void Gear and pointing it at the Agent.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing Agent." Kite said as he glared at the now cowering Agent.

"My apologies my lord we will carry out the task as requested." The Agent said as Kite put Void Gear back on his back before walking away a bit. Kite walked and looked around the area before he sensed something. He looked and saw shadowed figures walking about as Kite reached for Void Gear and pulled it out once more. Kite knew opposition was on its way as he was ready for it.

Once the shadowed figured began to move Kite shot at their feet with Void Gear in Gun mode catching them off guard as he glared at the fools who would dare interfere in this. "Show yourselves cowards." Kite said as he glared at the gun wielding intruders as the leader looked.

"Hey we're here to relieve you of your package my friend." The mercenary said as he looked to be a young punk.

"Not in your life, now I'm feeling a bit merciful walk away and I won't have to kill you." Kite said with a glare as he looked to the punk.

"Sorry man but no Umbra will scare me off." The young man said as Kite glared.

"Not so fast." Came a new voice as Kite and Oka looked as well as the human group of mercenaries looked and saw a large Faunus with tusks on her face walk up as he glared at them. "That prisoner is coming with us the Umbra Knight who hired us paid top lien to have him brought to him." The Faunus said as the punk looked.

"Great not you again." He said as Kite looked.

"Friend of yours?" Kite asked as the punk looked.

"To know Burnout is to hate Burnout." The punk said as the large Faunus Burnout glared.

"Your no prize yourself Azure and when I bring your head back to my boss no one will question if I can kill a threat." Burnout said as Kite looked as the Agent and his troops saw this.

"My apologies my lord you were right I won't question yours or Darth Hellions views again." The Agent said as Kite looked to the two groups after the same prisoner.

"Surely we may be able to work out a compromise." Kite said as he looked to the two groups.

"Here's a compromise we kill all of you and take the prisoner ourselves." Burnout said as Azure glared.

"You don't even know how to spell Kill." Azure said as Burnout glared.

"Of course I do I'm going to K-Y-Y-L Kill you." Burnout said misspelling Kill which proved Azure's point.

"Well he seems reasonable." Kite said taking Azure's side on this.

"Forget this you will all die!" Burnout said before both groups began to fire at each other as Kite and the Imperial soldiers took cover.

"Thank you for the distraction my lord we will get the prisoner to Darth Hellion while these two savage groups kill each other." The Agent said as they quickly began moving the Makai Priest who was deep in sleep to Darth Hellions chambers so he may be able to interrogate him.

Kite nodded as they moved as Oka looked over the cover. "These guys will tear this place apart." Oka said as she quickly moved her Lion tail as it nearly got shot.

"Leave this to me." Kite said as Oka looked.

"Sorry Boss Man but if you go in alone you'll end up getting hurt so I'm going in there with you as your back up." Oka said as Kite looked to her as he was about to protest but Oka looked to him.

"Very well my fair maiden we'll work together." Kite said as Oka pulled out her pistols she was able to purchase today using Kites credits and the two were ready to fight. Kite drew Void Gear and began slashing his way through the Goons. Kite slashed at a few while Oka shot at them covering each other's backs proving they were an excellent team together. Kite jumped over Oka and fired at a crook who got to close before Oka leaned over Kite and fired at one in the head. Kite switched his weapon to axe mode and slammed it down making a shock wave.

"Hey Boss man I'm going to need some higher ground!" Oka called as Kite looked over to a spot where he can launch Oka.

"Go stand on that I'll throw you up." Kite said as Oka was skeptical but decided it was better than nothing. Oka ran over to the spot before Kite with Void Gear in Axe mode slammed it which launched Oka into the air as while in the air Oka fired at the merc's defeating each and every one of them.

Kite then with his sword at the ready sent an arc wave at the crooks destroying a large portion of them as Uroboros was enjoying his all you can eat buffet. Kite then spun around and stabbed a goon in the gut before cutting him in two. Unaware to both Kite and Oka a goon was sneaking up behind them to which they saw the other and quickly acted.

"Look out!" They called before the shot behind the two as Kite's bullet passed Oka and Oka's bullet passed Kite both of which hit the two crooks on the head killing them. Once there opponents were taken care of Uroboros spoke.

" _ **The fools who would dare challenge my master have been eradicated it is time to return to Hellion and make sure the prisoner was delivered to him."**_ Uroboros said as Kite nodded and looked to Oka.

"You ok?" Kite asked as he looked to Oka.

"Yeah I'm fine but what about you, boss man?" Oka asked as she looked to Kite.

"I am well Oka but I'm glad you're ok." Kite said as he looked to Oka.

"Why don't want to have to buy another slave to spoil?" Oka joked as Kite looked.

"No just glad to see you are well." Kite said as Oka nodded as she blushed a bit before looking away.

"Come on we need to see your teacher about that Makai Priest prisoner he is going to interrogate." Oka said as Kite nodded and walked ahead.

"Let's go." Kite said as he walked.

"Hey wait up!" Oka called as she quickly ran to catch up to her master.

(Scene Break Darth Hellions Chambers Citadel)

Kite and Oka arrived to see that the prisoner had made it to his destination as he was still deep in sleep as Hellion saw them. "Apprentice you have done well in ensuring the prisoner was brought to me even under the fire of my rivals." Hellion said as Kite looked.

"Do you mind explaining to me why your rivals would attack you for this prisoner?" Kite asked as he looked to his master.

"Nothing to serious I assure you, mainly jealousy and what not but right now I must prepare to awaken and interrogate this prisoner." Hellions said as he took out his Madou Brush and began using a spell to deactivate the pod and awaken the captured Priest. "But I have another task for you, it seems that a Horror has been attacking me associates during the night and devouring them, I would prefer it if the Horror is cut down as quickly as possible before any more damage is done." The Umbra Alchemist said as he began to work.

"Where may I find this Horror my lord?" Kite asked as he put his hands together in a respectful way. Oka of course was looking at the torture equipment as Kite paid attention to his master and needless to say Oka was nervous.

"It should be somewhere in the Residential district of the city go and deal with it with the upmost prejudice." Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"Very well my lord. Will there be anything else you need handled?" Kite asked as he looked to his master.

"No Apprentice that will be all." Hellion said as Kite nodded and left as Hellion worked on awakening the Priest.

As Kite and Oka walked out Oka voiced her relief as she looked to Kite. "Glad we got out of there wouldn't want to be on that table or even in that guys place." Oka said as Kite nodded.

"Yes better to not anger an Umbra Lord like that even with the most minor of mishaps." Kite said as they walked.

"Well then will I be going with you on this Horror hunt or will you be on your own?" Oka asked as Kite looked.

"Sense currently we do not own a place of residence you will accompany me on this hunt at least that way I may be able to purchase a home here in Umbria for when I am not on assignments." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"That makes sense." Oka said as the two walked off.

(Scene Break Residential district Umbria City)

As the two walked through the city they arrived at the residential district of Umbria which housed many of the large apartments that were commonly owned by the Umbra Knights and Alchemists to use. This place acted as a residence but sometimes Umbra's created an HQ in different parts of the Bad Lands and even placed not under there rule and made it as the source of their powerbase. Currently Kite and Oka were walking through the district as the sun was setting in the horizon no doubt to end the day. As they walked Oka looked around hoping to see anything that would point to the Horror's location.

"So I don't see anything can we go now?" Oka asked as Kite looked.

"No and finding a Horror just simply by looking doesn't work." Kite said as he walked.

"Then how do you look for one." Oka asked as she looked to her master.

"For the Makai Order they had Madou Tools constructed to help pin point a Horror, first they used special metal which grinded created sparks that showed a Horror, then they switched to Madou Bells, and finally they used the Madou Lighters which is still in use." Kite said as Oka looked shocked he knew that.

"And how do you know this stuff?" Oka asked as Kite looked.

"I did a lot of reading in the Shadow Academy Archives." Kite said as he walked ahead.

"Wow so you Umbra Knights do read and here I thought you guys were all muscle." Oka said as she followed Kite.

"Knowledge and strength are both needed to overcome obstacles that stand in your way." Kite said as he looked around. "For now we should head to the Horror's last known feeding spot and work our way from there." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Whatever you say Boss man." Oka said as she followed Kite.

(Meanwhile in an alley)

A young woman was trying to run away as she was being chased by a creature of darkness. As she ran she heard the sound of a can being kicked as she had to get away. The creature the Horror was coming after her due to her connection to Hellion as she took out her Gun and aimed hoping she could hurt it enough to get away. She quickly hid behind a wall waiting and watching hoping she could get the jump on the Horror and be able to hurt it so she may get away.

She soon heard footsteps echo as it was followed by the can being kicked as she breathed in and waited. Her breath was labored as she quickly sent all the data she gathered for Darth Hellion to him hoping he will get it before one of his rivals does. Once the message was sent she head the footsteps getting closer as she could feel the breathing of the Horror coming to devour her. Once she was sure the Horror was close enough she quickly got out of her hiding spot and fired without thinking as when the bullet hit all that was hit was a trach can as the creature wasn't there.

"What?" She asked as she looked around wondering where it had ran off to.

That was when she felt something breathing down her neck as she looked and to her shock the Horror was there waiting for her. "Looking for me?" It whispered into her ear as the young woman was wide eyed as her yelled echoed into the night accompanied by the sound of flesh being ripped and devoured as this was another bloody night for the Horror to eat.

(Later with Kite)

As the two walked through the city which was now at the dead of night Oka quickly stopped as she smelled something as Kite looked to her. "Are you ok Oka?" Kite asked as he looked to her.

"I smell… blood." Oka said as it was strong.

" _ **She isn't the only one master I can smell the scent of blood close by."**_ Uroboros said as Kite looked to Oka and walked over to her.

"Lead the way Oka if it's fresh we can pinpoint where the Horror is with it." Kite said as Oka looked to him.

"You trust me enough to guide you?" Oka asked as Kite nodded.

"Of course I trusted you at Shadow Academy so I'll trust you here as well." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Well ok follow me." Oka said before she took point and began leading Kite through the city to where she smelled the human blood.

As they ran the soon arrived at an alley and saw the bloody mess the Horror left behind as Oka was shocked at what she saw. "My god." Oka said as Kite stood next to her.

"Look away Oka this isn't something you can handle so easily." Kite said as Oka did as told knowing Kite was right.

" _ **Master I smell a trail the Horror had eaten here recently we should leave and find the Horror."**_ Uroboros said as Kite looked to the eye on Void Gear.

"Alright." Kite said as he looked to Oka. "Oka will you be able to continue or do you need a moment to gather your thoughts?" Kite asked as Oka looked to him.

"Yeah I just needed a minute was all lets go." Oka said as the two then headed off to find the Horror.

(Meanwhile with the Horror)

The Horror was walking around a bit as he was searching the area for more of Hellions minions so he can devour them. Oh pay back will be most enjoyable when he destroys Hellions entire powerbase before devouring one of the most influential Umbra Alchemists in the entire Empire. Of course this Horror was no idiot and knew it would take time to bring it down through normal means but if he used the fear of Hellions followers that they might get devoured or killed he should be able to get them to turn on each other.

As the Horror walked he soon noticed a young man walking through the street clearly an Imperial Soldier as he must have recently returned from a deployment. As he walked the Horror smirked seeing his next meal before him as he was ready to eat.

As he stalked torts the, would be victim the soldier seemed to be heading back home as it appeared he was slightly drunk. As he walked he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance as he walked. The Horror stalked getting ever so closer to the drunken soldier as when it was about to pounce it was shot from behind as the Soldier heard this and looked to see the Horror and Kite who the latter of which was holding a smoking Void Gear in gun form. Kite looked to the Soldier as he glared.

"Leave if you value your life." Kite threatened as the Soldier nodded.

"Of course my lord." The Soldier said before running away leaving the Horror to Kite. Kite's weapon returned to its sword form as the Horror glared at the Umbra Knight Apprentice.

"An Umbra Knight." The Horror growled as it glared at Kite.

"Not officially yet but my master wants you gone so I'm here to seal you away." Kite said as he took a battle stance.

"You are one of Hellions servants! I will devour you!" The Horror roared before charging at Kite. Kite of course blocked the attack and pushed the Horror away as the Horror stumbled a bit before Kite slashed at its back causing it pain. "Damn you." The Horror growled as it limped away a bit. "I won't hold back!" The Horror roared before its body burst to reveal a large serpent like Horror which roared at Kite as Oka was shocked.

"Yeah I'll leave this to you." Oka said before getting to cover as Kite glared at the Horror.

The Horror roared before charging at Kite. Kite of course responded with jumping up with a firm grip on Void Gear and slashing at the Horror causing pain to said Horror. The Horror of course responded with sending Kite back as he flew through the air. Kit fixed his trajectory and slid on his feet on the ground using Void Gear to stop himself. Kite then got up and charged at the Horror and slashed at it but the Horror flew up and avoided the attack barely as the tip of its tail got cut off. The Horror of course roared in pain as the loss of part of its tail as it glared at the Apprentice of Darth Hellion with fury in its eyes.

Kite smirked as he had the upper hand against the Horror. But the Horror got angry and charged at Kite in an attempt to run him through with its horn. Kite then jumped up and flipped in the air before landing on the large Horror's head as it was charging before jumping upward to avoid the attack. The Horror was unable to stop and hit the wall creating a hole into a buildings empty room.

Kite smirked as he shouldered Void Gear as he looked at the Horror. "Is that the best you got?" Kite asked as he looked at the Horror who was slithering out of the rubble. The horror growled as it glared at Kite with its demonic glowing eyes as Kite scoffed. "You're far too early to be a match for me Horror." Kite taunted as the Horror growled and hissed at Kite no doubt angered.

" _ **As fun as this is master I believe we should end this creature now I'm dying to taste its life."**_ Uroboros said as Kite nodded.

"Very well Uroboros." Kite said as then with his free hand he pulled off his amulet. Kite then blew on said amulet activating it before spinning it in the air and creating the portal for his armor. Once the portal opened the armor came out as now Kiba had arrived to do battle with the Horror.

Kiba took a battle stance and grinded his sword Kokuenken against his arm creating sparks. Kiba then charged at the Horror as the Horror also charged at Kiba. Kiba jumped up and slashed at it but the Horror's hide was thick as it then spun and bashed Kiba away. Kiba flew through the air before spinning and landing on his feet on the wall and using the momentum to throw himself torts the Horror creating a crater in the wall. Kiba's sword vanished from his hand before being replaced by an Axe as he spun it around and bashed the Horror with it.

Kiba then jumped skyward as he held his Axe high like an executioner ready to end his victim before coming down and chopping at the Horror's head. The blade went through the Horror as it cut the Horror clean in half ending its life and sealing it into a dagger. Kiba landed on the ground as its sword was now back as it raised it torts the shadowed moon before lowering it. Kiba then reached out with his free hand and grabbed the dagger as it fell to his hand as Kiba reverted to Kite.

Kite looked to the dagger as he knew the Horror was now sealed inside it before putting it away. Oka of course appeared as she looked to Kite. "Hey boss man is the Horror gone?" Oka asked as Kite looked to the Lion Faunus Girl.

"Yes the Horror is sealed." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Good now we can return to your master and put this night behind us." Oka said as Kite nodded.

"Let's go." Kite said as Oka nodded.

(Scene Break)

Kite and Oka arrived at Hellion's chambers to ear roars of anger as Kite and Oka saw Hellion was torturing the Makai Priest. "You will tell me what I want to know!" Hellion roared as he used Makai Thunder to shock the Priest who was screaming in pain.

"Never you Umbra bastard." Hellion growled as Oka saw the Priest looked like he could die at any moment.

"My god." Oka said as she was appalled to see this.

"Look away Oka this is something you can't handle." Kite said to Oka as Oka nodded and looked away. Kite then walked up to Hellion as the room was very cold at the moment. "Master is there a problem?" Kite asked as Hellion looked.

"This Makai dog refuses to talk no matter what form of torture I put him through, he is edging at my anger and frustration." Hellion growled as it was evident he was pissed off.

"Trust your feelings master they will help you in getting him to talk." Kite said as Hellion chuckled.

"It pleases me to see that you have learned much in our short time together truly you are a worthy student." Hellion praised as Kite nodded. "I must channel my frustration and rage in order to find the solution in making this Makai Priest talk." Hellion said as Kite looked. "But first tell me has the Horror been dealt with?" Hellion asked as Kite nodded.

"Of course my master I made quick work of the Horror." Kite said as Hellion chuckled.

"News to your success brings great joy to my heart Apprentice." Hellion said as it got him thinking. "I am cheered up but I also believe there might be a way to get this Priest to talk." Hellion said as Kite looked.

"Do tell master." Kite said as Hellion looked.

"When our Empress first created Umbria City after our Empires fall with the former Emperor's death she took the knowledge of her strongest Alchemists and Knights and used them for herself. She did this by using a Madou Tool called the Ravager, a mind tool which forces its way into the victims mind and forces them to reveal every secret they know. She built a temple to house it that is now the center of the Darkness in these lands that Grimm and Horror alike gather and are absorbed into." Hellion said as Kite looked.

"Is this Ravager really as powerful as you say my lord?" Kite asked as Hellion looked.

"Yes it is Apprentice, our empires strongest Knights and Alchemists were but putty in the face of its power. All the secrets they held were forced into the open by its power before their deaths." Hellion said as Kite looked.

"Seems our Empress gets all the fun toys." Kite wise cracked as Hellion looked.

"The Ravager is not a toy with all the victims it created. It was sealed in the Umbra Temple close to the city by our Empress many years ago. I think it's time we unsealed it wouldn't you agree?" Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"Very well my lord I will retrieve the Ravager from the temple." Kite said as Hellion nodded.

"Very well Apprentice go and retrieve the Ravager and bring it to me. I will keep trying to make this Remnant Dog talk." Hellion said before continuing. "Now according to story there is a secret chamber hidden within the depths of the temple, you will know the container and device by its inscription, be fast and swift my apprentice." Hellion said before turning to the Priest. "Now where were we? Oh yes I remember now!" Hellion called before he unleashed his fury upon the Priest who was re-entering a world of pain.

Kite and Oka left the room as once they were out Oka spoke. "So you know where this temple is?" Oka asked as Kite looked.

"Actually I do we can take a transport there sense only Umbra are allowed there." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Great as long as we don't end up going mad there I think we'll be good." Oka said as Kite nodded. The two then began making their way to the transports so they may travel to the temple.

(Scene Break Early morning Umbra Temple)

The duo arrived at the drop off point as the morning fog was heavy do to this areas of the Bad Lands humidity. As the two disembarked from the ship Oka stretched as bit as she yawned. "Man I think we've been up all night." Oka said as Kite looked.

"I told you to get some rest for when we got here it's too late to take it back now." Kite said as he got off the ship.

"Ok I get it you were right." Oka said as she then let out a yawn.

"If you want you can stay here and catch up on your sleep while I go on ahead." Kite said as Oka smirked.

"And miss out on all the action I don't think so." Oka said as Kite nodded.

"Very well." Kite said before the two began making their way to the temple.

"But if I end up going insane please knock me out." Oka said as Kite nodded.

"As you wish." Kite said as the two began making their way to the large temple in the distance.

As the two walked they traveled their way through old ruins, small lakes, and large hills. They also fought their way through either insane slaves, troopers, and Umbra, Grimm, and arrogant treasure hunters. As they walked it wasn't long before they arrived at the temple as the place looked ominous and the cold it was giving off even made Oka physically shiver.

"It's summer how can it be so cold?" Oka asked as she was shocked to see this.

" _ **The spirits of past Umbra Lords be they Knights or Alchemists linger here and that cold is there way of showing you why you should fear them even long after their deaths."**_ Uroboros said as Kite nodded.

"And our prize is in their best to enter now." Kite said as the two then made their way into the temple to begin their search for the Ravager.

(Inside)

As they walked the saw the place was colder than it was outside as Oka could even see her own breath. Oka looked to Kite and saw he didn't seem fazed but she saw his breath as well. Oka saw how strong Kite seemed and saw that when he was around others he showed his savage fury and to his enemies who dare cross him he showed them his wrath. But when it's just him and her he shows her a kinder side to him. She always thought Umbra were walking Darkness effigies but perhaps Kite had some light in him.

Kite soon noticed Oka before looking at her and saw she was staring at him. "Um is something wrong Oka?" Kite asked as Oka quickly realized what she was doing.

"Oh sorry was I staring?" Oka asked as Kite looked.

"You kind of were Oka." Kite said as Oka smiled nervously.

"Sorry about that boss man I didn't notice thanks for catching it." Oka said as she quickly walked on ahead leaving a lost Kite.

"What was that about?" Kite asked before doing a light jog to catch up to Oka.

When the two got back together they arrived at the center of the main room of the temple as they looked around a bit. "Well you know the way?" Oka asked as Kite looked around.

"Hellion said there was a secret passage to the ravager in this temple but I don't see it." Kite said before Uroboros spoke.

" _ **Allow me to locate it master."**_ Uroboros said as Kite pulled out Void Gear and lined the eye with his eyes.

"Shadow Sight." Kite invoked causing Uroboros eye to open before it began showing him the path. Once Kite recognized the path he stopped the skill before sheathing Void Gear. "This way." Kite said before he began leading Oka to a wall. Once there Kite looked at it before he saw the inscriptions.

"Break the Chains by your Umbra Blade." Kite read as he instantly knew what he had to do. Kite ripped off his amulet before blowing on it causing it to glow and ending it with a spin summoning his armor. Now Kiba had taken the stage as he raised his sword skyward before lowering it. He then grabbed his sword in both hands before slamming the blade onto the ground transforming it into a Zanbato form and finally stabbing into the door where a large hole was. Kite then twisted his sword causing the door to open as a secret path appeared before the duo.

Once the door opened Kiba disengaged his armor as Kite was back. Oka looked at Kite worked and whistled a bit as she was impressed. "Did you even need me at Shadow Academy?" Oka asked as Kite smiled.

Kite and Oka soon arrived at a chest that laid in the room as it was sealed tight. Kite walked over to it as he read the inscription. "Offer your power to receive the gift of knowledge." Kite read as Oka looked.

"Wow that's a tough one and I think I know what the answer is." Oka said as Kite looked.

"Do tell." Kite said as Oka eyed his amulet. Kite caught this as he looked at it and cursed his luck. "Damn." He cursed knowing he had to offer up Kiba to it.

" _ **Do not worry master I am sure you won't be separated from Kiba for long."**_ Uroboros said as Kite sighed before removing his Amulet. Once it was done Kite sat down and began to meditate as he placed the Amulet before him and focused. It wasn't long before Kite got a reaction as the amulet began to move torts the stone container as the container's lone crystal then shined upon the amulet. Once it did two flames upon the container burned on as they were a crimson flame.

The container lid soon began to move on its own as there was a dark glow coming from inside it. Once the lid was fully off the Amulet returned to its spot as Kite saw this and picked it up. Kite then walked over to the opened chest and pulled out a head piece of sorts as Kite saw the inscriptions on it and knew what it was. "Yay we got it." Oka said as Kite nodded.

"Let's go." Kite said as the two began making their way to the exit. As they began to leave they were soon stopped by a group of Horrors and Grimm as they growled at Kite and Oka while leading them was an Umbra who was holding a glowing Madou Tool.

"That artifact give it to me boy." He growled as Kite smirked.

"And who are you again?" Kite asked as Oka didn't recognize him.

"I am an Umbra Knight and I have come here to claim the Ravager so I may use it to force my enemies to reveal their secrets to me." The Umbra Knight said as Kite looked him over as he clearly didn't look like an Umbra Knight.

"Yeah… ok seriously who are you?" Kite asked as the Umbra Knight glared.

"Do not talk down upon me boy I am all powerful!" The Umbra Knight roared as Kite pulled out Void Gear and as he shouldered it for a minute.

"I'll make this quick." Kite said as he pointed his weapon at the apparent Umbra Knight. Oka also pulled out her twin guns as she was ready to take names as she looked to Kite. "You take care of the Grimm I'll handle the Horrors and this faker." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Got it boss man." Oka said as the odd Umbra Knight glared.

"Attack them my minions!" The Umbra roared before the two sets of creatures charged at them. Kite and Oka began fighting their way through the groups as Kite quickly took notice that the Madou Tool this man was using was low tiered and sense these Grimm and Horrors didn't look like they were that strong the two make quick work of them.

Kite shot and slashed at his opponents while Oka did duel shots with her two guns battling against the Grimm. It wasn't long before it was only the man left as Kite charged at him and sliced the Madou Tool in his hand in two. The man was scared before attempting to flee to which Oka shot his legs and his back knocking him down as he tried to crawl away. Kite then came to him and stabbed his leg keeping him from being able to escape.

"I'm sorry my lord it's this temple it tampers with one's mind after prolong exposure!" The Man called as Kite glared. "I'm not an Umbra I lied because I wanted that artifact to add to my collection of other artifacts." The fake Umbra said as Kite glared.

"To bad for you I don't let anyone get away with crossing me." Kite said as he took the blade out and grabbed the man. Kite then threw the man to the wall as he began limping away once he landed. Kite was soon upon the man before he raised his sword and slashed through the man's neck cutting off his head and causing his blood to spew out from the stump where the head use to be as Kite glared. "Nobody crosses me and tells about it." Kite said as Oka was shocked that Kite did that.

"Wow remind me not to get on your bad side." Oka said as Kite glared and made his way to the exit.

"Let's go." Kite said as he walked away.

"Got it." Oka said as she quickly ran to catch up.

(Scene Break Umbria City Citadel Hellion chambers)

As the two entered Hellion chambers they saw the Makai Priest was barely alive and was fading. Hellion saw them as he was surprised to see them here. "Apprentice you have made it back. I shall admit when I sent you to the Umbra Temple I feared it might have been the last I saw of you Apprentice, but here you are victorious." Hellion said as Kite smirked. "The prisoner grows weaker by the minute stand back and bear witness." Hellion said ushering Kite away.

Kite took out the Ravager and gave it to Hellion who walked over to the Priest who was fully prepared to die. "You're wasting… your time… I'll… never ta-ah!" The Priest yelled the last part as the Ravager was placed on his head. He tried to resist but this forbidden Madou Tool was too strong.

"The Ravager has seized his mind excellent. Now we don't have long before the Ravager liquefies his brain matter and kills him we must be swift." Hellion said as Kite smirked.

"Then let's get our questions answered then master." Kite said as Hellion nodded.

"Of course Apprentice." Hellion said as he began to answer. "Now Makai Priest worm you have information I desire, tell me everything." The Umbra Alchemist demanded as he needed answers.

"I was sent to Mistral by the Senate to root out a spy acting on suspicion provided by the Makai Priest Grey Sun." The Makai Priest struggled as he was trying to resist but the Madou Tool was powerful.

"Grey Sun I should have guessed." Hellion growled as Kite looked.

"I suppose he is one of your enemies then?" Kite asked as Hellion looked.

"My most hated he has been trying to find evidence that our Empire still exists and had found some of my spies routed in the Four Kingdoms and the Makai Order but couldn't make the connection." Hellion growled before looking to the Priest. "He is known to be among the few Priests capable of wielding Soul Metal and trains young Knights to become Makai Knights." Hellion explained as Kite nodded. "Tell me Makai wretch how did Priest Grey learn of my spies in Mistral?" Hellion demanded as he needed information.

"Grey was tipped off by his new apprentice a young Makai Knight who holds the title of Knight of Dark Day Zem, he seems to have the ability of a Shadow Slasher but at such a level that would take a veteran Slasher years to develop." The Priest said as Kite looked. "He can see anyone's true nature and even secrets they try and hide under there guises be it hidden darkness or untapped purity which makes him perfect for hunting Horrors and spies." The Priest continued as he tried to resist the Madou Tools power.

"Astonishing, I have never heard of anyone among the Shadow Slashers or Phantom Knight carrying that ability at such a high level if he can see the true intentions of someone just by seeing them this could be a problem." Hellions said as Kite looked.

"This is a serious threat." Kite said as Hellion looked.

"My thoughts exactly, apprentice." Hellion said as Kite looked. "This is the doom I had saw in my vision." Hellion said as Kite looked to him. "If this young Makai Knight can see through the deception and disguises of people then he will jeopardize my entire spy network and even the ground work for the second Makai Wars." Hellion said as Kite got this. This not only affected Hellion but the Empress as well which meant they had to act fast. Hellion then turned to the Priest needing more information. "Continue Makai Dog." Hellion ordered as they needed more information.

"Grey believes the young Knights ability is full proof, but the Senate is skeptical I was supposed to provide the proof but I was unable to report my findings." The Priest struggled as he was getting weaker.

"We must find this Makai Knight in training and kill him." Kite said as Hellion looked.

"My sentiments exactly a threat like her can't be allowed to roam freely in the world unchecked." Hellion said before turning back to the Priest. "Answer me who is this Makai Knight in training you worthless Makai Priest? Tell me everything you know about him." Hellion demanded as he needed information.

"He was found in Patch, his power showed itself training in Vacuo, and the order sent another agent to investigate a possible spy he suspected in Atlas." The Priest said as he was getting pale.

"He's fading." Hellion cursed as he needed to squeeze out more information. "Is he human or a Faunus? Where can I find him? What is his name?" Hellion asked one after the other as he needed the information.

"I… have… nothing…. More…" He struggled before his body finally gave out as he soon fell limp with blood coming out of his mouth, eyes, ears, and nose no doubt the Ravager had done him in.

Hellion was shocked as he was so close to finding out the threats identity. "The Ravager has ended him. That is all we have to go on a few random places in Remnant Grey Sun and his Apprentice the Knight of Dark Day Zem have been." Hellion growled as he was pissed.

"It's a start master the Madou Tool did the trick." Kite said as Hellion looked.

"You are right Apprentice. We now have leads to follow." Hellion said before he began walking to his desk. "Grey Sun is a relentless crusader, and his new apprentice threaten everything I have achieved and the Empress plans for a second Makai Wars." Hellion said as he then looked over to Kite. "Your duties will probably take you to the farthest reaches of Remnant, I shall give you a Madou ship to be able to travel across Remnant to hunt down Grey and his Apprentice. But the ship you have earned go to the docks to my personal landing pad and you will find your ship there for you to claim." Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"Thank you my lord." Kite said as Hellion looked to his apprentice.

"I must ponder our next move. Waste no time claim your ship in my private hanger and wait for further instructions." Hellion said as Kite nodded as Oka looked.

"Yeah let's go before he tell me to clean all this up." Oka said clearly scared of Hellion. The two then left to claim their new Madou Ship.

(Scene Break Darth Hellion personal Hanger)

The two arrived as they saw the ship as they saw the ship as it looked to be large and carried to large fins on either side that seem able to move and extend. As they looked Oka was surprised at this as she smiled at seeing this. "Wow we're traveling in style now." Oka said as the ship looked to have a cloaking function as well.

"This is good now we may hunt down this Makai Knight called Zem." Kite said as the two then headed into the ship and began preparing for launch. Once preparations were done the ship took off torts the sky as it went to meet up with the fleet and dock with them to prepare for its long journey. One thing was for certain the Dark Knight Kiba was on the hunt and nothing will keep him from his prize.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey finally got this done and in good time to. Anyway I got this chapter at over 9600 words so I think I did well on it. Now then if any of you haven't guessed yet Zem is the new Makai Knight in the Garo Divine Flame Movie. I had originally planned on Zem being in Remnant Knight but sense I couldn't find his name I had to use Artemis. Anyway you know the drill everyone leave a review for this chapter and until next time ja ne.


	6. Chapter 4 Mistral's Spy

KIBA Dark Knight of the Umbra

ESKK: Hey everyone guess what new chapter. I hope you enjoy this thrill ride as we begin volume 1 of Kiba's story. Yes the last three chapters were the prologue volume of Kite's story. Now then some of this stuff may seem to come from Star Wars the Old Republic Sith Warrior story. Anyway let us begin shall we.

(Start)

Kite was exploring the ship while his friend Oka was claiming her bed in the crew quarters. As Kite walked around he saw the main deck had a terminal for primary communications between the ship and whoever calls, a lounge area with a board that carried a game for it, and a private terminal for priority alerts. Kite walked around some more and discovered the power room which Oka arrived at as Kite looked to her.

"How good are you with something like this?" Kite asked as he looked to his ally.

"Pretty good, I can take apart and rebuild a war ship core like nothing." Oka said as Kite looked to her.

"And how do you have such skill?" Kite asked as he looked to his friend.

"Maybe another time boss man." Oka teased as Kite nodded to that before he began exploring the ship more.

Kite soon arrived at his quarters as it had a large king size bed, as well as an Umbra Statue, a rocket locker like device for his spare armor and weapons, and a small desk to carry small tasks like fixing his gear and adjusting his weapons. Kite then left his quarters and made his way torts the cockpit of the ship and found a world map in front of the captain's chair which over looked the two pilot seats. It appears the ship was set to auto pilot and can be switched off if tactical movement was needed that the auto pilot couldn't provide. Kite smiled as he saw the ship was perfect and quite the wonder a marvel made by the ship yards of the Umbra Empire.

Kite then returned to the main deck and activated the communication terminal as Darth Hellion appeared on the screen. "Ah apprentice how do you like your new ship?" Hellion asked as Kite looked.

"Its quiet the vessel my master I will be sure to use it in the name of the Empire." Kite said as Hellion nodded.

"Now then Apprentice let us get down to business, from what we know from the Makai Priest we know that my spies in Mistral and Atlas are being investigated by the Makai, if we wish to secure my interests and the interests of the Empire then we must eliminate my spies there." Hellions said as he looked to his apprentice. "My spy network must not be compromised so you will begin your mission in Mistral once there get into contact with my spy there Lieutenant Ao Iwa she will be your liaison in Mistral and provide you with information on my spy there." Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"It shall be done my lord." Kite said with a bow.

"I cannot stress the importance of finding this apprentice, thus we will use the information the Priest had given us as our map we know he was found in Patch, he trained in Vacuo, and he is aware of my spy in Atlas. You will work tirelessly to locate this this Makai Knight and eliminate him my apprentice." Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"Very well my master." Kite said as Hellion looked.

"Now head to Mistral, to Judgment village, and contact me the minute you arrive my apprentice." Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"Very well master." Kite said before ending the call.

Kite walked over to the ships main cockpit as he activated the ships AI as a woman in an imperial agent uniform appeared on the main pilot chair just as Kite sat on the captain's chair. "Hello my lord I am the Fury's Automated Navigator Artificial Intelligence or A.N.A.I. How may I be of assistance?" Anai asked as she looked to her master.

"Set a course for Mistral I have business to attend to there." Kite said as the AI nodded.

"Very well my lord setting a course to Mistral and preparing to activate the engines." Anai said as she looked to her master. "While we prepare to launch would you like to hear my functions as part of this ship?" Anai asked as Kite nodded.

"Please I would like to know what I will be working with on this ship." Kite said as Anai nodded.

"Very well my lord. My primary functions is all to do with the ship and its crew, I handle maintenance, repairs, meals, and if required supplies. I am equipped with access to the Imperial Data Base but I must warn you that some data is strictly prohibited without the proper clearance. I am able to connect to long distances as shown from your master be it in the area of the Four Kingdoms or the seat of the Empire. Are there any questions my lord?" Anai asked as she looked to her master.

"None except the obvious are we equipped for ship to ship battles?" Kite asked as Anai nodded.

"Of course my lord in the event that were are ever in a ship to ship battle this vessel is equipped with weapons but it would require you to take control as currently we are below average for a crew." Anai said as Kite nodded.

"Very well then are we prepared for launch?" Kite asked as Anai nodded.

"Yes my lord our engines are filled, supplies ready, and all systems are green we are ready to launch to Mistral at your order." Anai said as Kite nodded and sat on the captain's chair.

"Then take off." Kite ordered as Anai nodded and then began the ships launched torts its destination in Mistral.

(Outside)

The ship activated its thrusters as it began to rise off the ground before heading to the launch spot. Its wings folded outward and extended as it began to rise up torts the sky. It then began to fly to the Four Kingdoms as its owner was intent on hunting down this Makai Knight.

(In the ship)

"My lord it might be a bit before we can arrive at Mistral, approximately 2 hours to be precise, so until then I suggest you relax and make yourself comfortable in your new vessel." Anai said as Kite nodded.

"Very well." Kite said before he began exploring a bit.

As Kite walked he realized something he needed to make contacts. Any good Umbra Knight makes contacts, allies as it were so gain more power be it on the political field or the battle field. As Kite walked away he also knew he would need a place to act as the source of his powerbase. But currently he lacked either other than those he met of Umbria and Shadow Academy. Even then some of them didn't live long enough to be allies.

Kite walked over to his quarters and sat down thinking over his next move. As an Umbra Knight he needed to also eventually defeat his master and take his place and also once he becomes a Lord take on an apprentice of his own. So much to do in a long time spam and only limited resources. He may be Darth Hellions enforcer but even he had grand plans of his own. As the ship flew through the sky Kite decided to meditate a bit as he needed to prepare himself for his mission in Mistral knowing he would need to land the ship in one of the Empires many outposts to avoid detection or suspicion.

As Kite meditated, he soon sensed Oka walk in as she looked to her Umbra Friend. "Hey boss man what's up?" Oka asked as she looked to Kite.

"Yes, what do you need Oka?" Kite asked as he looked to Oka.

"I've been thinking if you are now the Dark Knight Kiba then wouldn't that mean you hold the right to be the Emperor sense the previous Emperor was the Dark Knight Kiba?" Oka asked as Kite looked to her.

Now Kite had to think on this sense he had never found anything in the laws of the Empire that specifically stated that only Kiba may be the Emperor. As Kite thought on this he wondered if Empress Salem was merely a seat warmer for when it came time for Kiba to return. But then again she holds more power the your average Umbra Alchemist as according to the historical text she had as much power as the previous Kiba.

"Oka… that is a very good question I'm surprised none of us have noticed this before." Kite said referring to the other Umbra.

"Well boss man if you ask me if we can get enough supporters we can take the Empire if we want." Oka said as Kite chuckled.

"Don't let other Umbra hear that, they might shoot us dead if they ever found out." Kite said as Oka looked scared a bit.

"You wouldn't shoot me would you?" Oka asked as Kite looked.

"I am loyal to the empire and the Empress, but if she begins to do something questionable that is causing the Empire harm I will take action." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Ok… good." Oka said as Kite looked.

"Now then what brings you here Oka besides what you just told me?" Kite asked as Oka looked to him.

"Well been wondering what's your angle, first your shocking me every five seconds around that guard and the other Umbra guys in Shadow Academy then when we get to the central station next thing I know your being nice and even removed the collar from me." Oka said as Kite looked to her.

"I never really approved of the slave labor in the Umbra Empire unless the slaves who are enslaved at criminals of the most unforgivable kind." Kite said as Oka was surprised.

"So you're against slavery unless the slaves are criminal's man good thing I don't fall into that category… right?" Oka asked as Kite stood up to her.

"Don't worry you were merely sneaking around that temple unless you were already a slave prior to arriving at Shadow Academy." Kite said as Oka looked.

"Maybe a tale for another time boss man, now then how long will it take to get to Mistral want to know how much Z's I can catch before we arrive." Oka said as Kite looked.

"It will take about 2 hours before we arrive so I suggest you rest as much as you are able because once we land we must get down to business." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Got it Boss Man." Oka said before she began to walk away with her hand behind her head in a relaxed manner no doubt heading to the crew quarters to relax in her bunk.

Kite then smiled at her before going back to her meditation. He had the power he craved and now he hungered for more power. But that Faunus reminded him of someone from long ago, someone who held his light and helped it burn bright. But now that person from the past is gone taking much of his light with him leaving him with a growing festering Darkness.

(Scene Break 2 Hours later Mistral Air Space)

Kite was arriving in the cockpit seeing they were now in Mistral's airspace outside the city and within boundaries of the villages that settled outside of the Kingdoms natural protection. Kite sat on his captain's chair Anai activated.

"My Lord we have arrived at Mistral Air Space and beginning final descent upon Judgment Village." Anai said as Kite nodded.

"Very well awaken Oka and give me information on Judgment Village." Kite said as Anai's hologram nodded.

"Very well my lord." Anai began as she turned on the alarm in the crew's quarters to awaken Oka. "Now my Lord Judgment Village is a village created and protected by Imperial Dark Hunters, the Umbra Knight and the Umbra Alchemist in charge created it to be our outpost on Mistral sense the Villages have direct access to the Kingdoms if they survive long enough, it is filled with Imperial Friendly allies as well as Imperial Sympathizers. It will be the front lines on Mistral of our impending war with the four Kingdoms and the Makai Order." Anai said as Kite nodded.

"Any other relevant information I should know about?" Kite asked as he looked to his Navigator Computer.

"Yes to the Kingdoms this village looked to be an allied village and was fortunate enough to find a place with much protection from Grimm and has powerful Huntsman and Huntresses to protect it. This is there edge and is how they were able to deceive the Kingdoms making them unaware of the weapons and troops they have transferred in to run it there are close to no known spies from the Kingdoms among them and any new citizen is given a thorough background check to see if they are truly Imperial or not." Anai said as Kite nodded.

"Very well then is that everything?" Kite asked as Anai nodded.

"Yes my lord." Anai said with a bow as Kite nodded.

"Then carry on with our final landing." Kite said as Anai nodded.

"Very well my lord." Anai said before she spoke again. "We have been approved for landing my lord beginning our final descent." Anai said as Kite nodded just as Oka walked in rubbing the sleep from her eyes and holding her head where she had hit it.

"Was the wakeup call really necessary?" Oka asked as she held her forehead in pain.

"My apologies but Kite had ordered that I awaken you because we would be arriving ad Judgment Village outside of Mistral soon." Anai said as Oka looked.

"Yeah well next time try something more low key then that alarm, you scared the shit out of me." Oka said as Anai nodded to that.

(Outside)

The ship began to land as the wings on its side began to lower as they spread out no doubt to help keep the ship balanced upon landing. The ramp lowered as they were in the docking bay of Judgment Village's Imperial ship docks, which was hidden from Mistral mind you.

(Inside the Ship)

Kite walked over to his communication as Anai was working with it. "Connecting you to Darth Hellion now my lord." Anai said as she worked on the terminal. "Connection accepted." Anai said before Darth Hellion appeared on the screen.

"I see you have arrived at Mistral, Apprentice. Good we may now begin terminating my spy there." Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"Of course my master where must I go?" Kite asked as he looked to his master.

"My contacts in Judgment Village will detail what must be done, she is enrooted into the communications relay center as my agent. Her name is Lieutenant Ao Iwa I trust you will find her most helpful." Darth Hellion said as Kite looked to her.

"Hopefully she can be of use being as she is such a low rank." Kite said as Darth Hellion looked to him.

"Don't underestimate her or let the low rank fool you, though her career had reached a dead end she is still a valuable asset and an excellent information gatherer and excellent officer. I believe she will be most useful to your cause." Darth Hellion said as Kite nodded. "She will meet you in her office at the information hub of the village communication relay. We will speak again as soon as she has briefed you." Hellion said before the communication ended.

Kite then looked to Oka as he was ready to go as Oka looked to him. "Let's go." Kite said as Oka nodded to that and with that the two left to the ships exit.

(Outside)

Once all the landing was complete and Hellion assigned the Dark Knight his mission Kite and Oka disembarked as they headed to the elevators. Once there they entered and pressed the button to head to the town and find the Communications hub.

The village was small but it hid the secret Imperial base under it that they had gained and cleared of subterranean Grim. As the Elevator rose Kite waited for it to arrive as luckily the two easily blended in considering Oka looked like a Huntress with her modified weapons and Kite looked like a Huntsman himself with his weapon Void Gear.

As the Elevator reached the top the door opened to reveal a Dust Quarry as it was small as no doubt it was Imperial owned instead of Schnee owned. Kite and Oka exited to enter the village sense this mines was a cover to keep the Empires operations here hidden.

"I'm surprised you guys don't have the slave labor here." Oka said as Kite looked.

"Yes we couldn't just use slaves and risk our operation being discovered so we had to Imperial Volunteers and brought them to help mine the Dust." Kite said as they soon exited the Dust Mines to find themselves near the town hall no doubt to have a leader keep an eye on things.

"Ok good to know you guys don't rely on slaves for everything." Oka said as she learned something new every day.

"Now let's head over to the Communications center." Kite said before the two began making their way torts the communications center of the village. They walked as Oka had rarely seen outside of the Bad Lands as she had to admit the Kingdoms looked nice from the outside. But even she knew that the Empire will soon change that upon instigation of the Makai Wars.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their desired destination as before them stood the Communications center that provided spy intel and communication between the Umbra throughout the entire Kingdom.

As they arrived they soon saw that a young woman with blue eyes and stone grey hair was being debriefed by a young man clearly her subordinate. "I'm sorry ma'am it was the best I can do." The young man said before the young woman glared.

"If that was you're best then you're useless to me." She began before she grabbed him. "I can shoot you down with a clear conscious right now. Is that what you want?" She asked clearly wanting results not excuses.

"N-no ma'am." The young man said as this woman may look weak to some but truth is she has ways to make you obey and fear her. She seemed like the type to rely on data that was gathered so she can decide on the best logical method to achieve victory.

"Then focus next time. Dismissed." The young woman said as she noticed Kite and Oka walking torts her. The young man walked away as Kite and Oka looked at the young woman before them as she did a respectful bow to the young Knight. "I apologize for the delay my Lord. Lieutenant Ao Iwa. I'm to be your liaison here in Judgement Village and in Mistral." The woman now known as Ao said as Kite nodded.

"Then I hope we may be excellent allies then Lieutenant." Kite said as Ao nodded.

"Of course my lord." Ao said as Kite looked.

"Now get me up to speed here." Kite said as Ao nodded.

"Of course my Lord. The Empire wasn't originally in control of judgment village so with precise and careful planning we were able to deal with the original caravan with Grimm and Horrors and in turn had our agents take their place. After words it was a simple matter of impersonation and hidden trades that we were able to set up such a large base under this very village." Ao said as Kite looked.

"But I feel a "but," coming on." Kite said as Ao nodded.

"Yes see my lord no one wishes to admit it but we have witness certain acts that stand against the Empire, no one will admit it but it appears the Makai Order is becoming aware of us and is preparing to alert the Kingdom. Luckily we were able to block them at many turns but it is only a matter of time before the Priest here succeeds and jeopardizes the preparations for a Second Makai War." Ao said as Kite growled.

"Those Makai pests don't know when to quit." Kite said as sense he was before a new person he had to be careful.

"It will give me great pleasure to see the Makai Order defeated and the Kingdoms submit to the Empire." Ao said as Kite nodded. "I have a secure line prepared to Lord Hellion. I'll patch him through immediately." Ao said as she patched Hellion through and on the holo pad Hellions hologram appeared.

"Ah I see you convened with my Apprentice. Very Good Lieutenant. Leave us." Hellion ordered as Ao nodded and walked away. "Iwa owes her Career to me but we should keep the details of your mission between the two of us." Hellion whispered a bit as Kite paid attention. "We must act swiftly, Grey Sun's apprentice has directed the Makai Orders suspicion to my undercover spy there in Mistral do you recall this?" Hellion asked as Kite nodded.

"Of course I remember everything." Kite said as Hellion nodded.

"Good I'll get to the point." Hellion began before going into his explanation. "My Spy is Commander Steel of the Mistral military armies. He is my central contact for all my operatives in this Kingdom. Unfortunately Iwa is tracking a Makai Priest the Makai has sent normally this wouldn't be troubling but it appears that the Makai is becoming aware that our Empire might have stayed hidden all this time. That means you will have to cover our tracks before we kill Steel." Hellion said as he began the mission briefing.

"Your first objective is to destroy the evidence linking Steel to the sabotaging of Mistral weapons and defenses during the Grimm attack." Hellion explained as Kite knew he was going to gets more instructions. "To do this you must break into the CCT Tower at the combat school Haven Academy. Iwa informed me that the satellite is a death trap for intruders filled with security and machine security from Atlas." Hellion said as Kite looked.

"I'll handle anything that gets in my way." Kite said as Hellion nodded.

"This task is priority 1 the Makai Priest and any other investigator can be zeroing in on the evidence as we speak. Iwa has everything you'll need, I'll summon her back. Remember she is not to know the reason for your mission. I'll be in touch." Hellion said before the communication ended.

Oka looked as she wondered what Kite was thinking sense Kite has to go on a possible killing spree. Kite then headed over to Ao as Oka followed him as they needed the gear for this mission. "My lord. I've prepared what you need for your assault on the CCT Tower in Haven. In order to destroy the mainframe you'll mount this charge to the main data room at console labeled BX565 and activate it. Then contact me and I'll be able to detonate." Ao said as Kite nodded.

"We'll have to do it during the night though if people see me go there during the day we'll draw in unwanted attention." Kite said as Ao nodded.

"Of course I would suggest wearing a Grimm Mask that way we can point the blame torts the White Fang, once night has fallen we may be able to strike, but remember Haven Academy is a Combat School for Huntsman and Huntresses so starting a problem there would draw in unwanted attention." Ao said as Kite nodded.

"Oka you should stay behind I'll be able to move faster that way." Kite said as he turned to Oka.

"What I'm not dead weight." Oka said as Kite looked.

"I know but in the event of a problem I'm counting on you and Ao to get me out of it." Kite said as Oka huffed.

"Fine." Oka said as Ao looked.

"I'll be sure to provide any assistance I am able my lord." Ao said before Kite made his leave.

(Scene Break Mistral Late Afternoon)

Kite was enjoying a Sundae as Uroborus then spoke. **_"Master it was wise for you to leave behind Oka we can't afford to draw unwanted attention and during a break in at night people will get suspicious if its only one person."_** Uroborus said as Kite ate.

"I know getting the Grimm Mask was easy now all we have to do is wait for nightfall." Kite said as Uroborus looked.

 ** _"_** ** _Very well but the machines will not provide me sustenance but I still have enough from our last few battles in Umbria city."_** Uroborus said as Kite finished in Sundae.

"Alright." Kite said as he was ready to start the mission. "Well time to start getting ready." Kite said before heading out to carry out the mission.

(Scene Break that night Haven Academy CCT Tower)

Kite arrived at his destination with his hood on and a Grimm mask upon his face as he saw there were guards protecting the entrance. As he walked he used his Smoke Semblance and hid in the shadows as he watched the security detail keep a close eye for anything fishy. Kite knew he had to be smart about this so he used his Smoke Semblance to appear behind the two and bashed their heads together knocking them out. He then took there gun and found it had a silencer before he shot the camera's that were watching for anything suspicious.

Kite then entered the CCT Tower before he began making his way to the data room which was an elevator ride down. Kite saw the Elevator was already active so he didn't have to wait long. But he knew most likely two guards were there as no doubt Uruboros was just waiting to feast upon blood. Once the elevator door opened Kite walked in no doubt interrupting the two guard's conversation.

Kite smirked and walked in as the two shocked guards looked surprised to see him as Kite smirked. "Gentlemen." Kite said as the guards quickly pointed there weapons at Kite. Once the elevator closed the sound of screaming and gun shots were heard as no doubt someone was dying in there.

(Later Data Room Basement Floor)

The door opened as Kite took the guards security guard as when he walked out you could see the bloody mess he left behind as the guards that were in there with him were clearly dead. As Kite walked over to the data storages he saw the room was slightly cold no doubt to keep the machines in here cool and prevent any long lasting damage. As Kite walked he began looking at the units looking for the one he needed before he heard metal footsteps.

Kite looked and saw some large machines as they pointed there weapons at him. Kite saw they were strong enough to give a squad of Atlesian Knights a run for their money before he drew his sword and began fighting them. Kite swung and fired at them as he showed these Knights who he was and how powerful he was. But he had to admit these drones were putting up a bit of a challenge but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

As Kite swung at the drones he jumped up and cut one in half causing its parts to fall out as the Dust powering it were ignited by a spark causing it to blow up. Kite quickly jumped back to avoid the explosions as he had to admit he didn't see that coming.

'Looks like I have to be careful with how I approach this.' Kite thought as he knew just cutting them up would cause more problems.

Kite then jumped back to avoid an attack before converting Void Gear to Gun mode and began firing at the opposing machines doing some damage to them but nothing major. As Kite fired at them he then converted his weapon to axe mode before slamming his weapon down causing the ground to bend but his shockwave attack didn't go through. "Man these guys really want to protect their data." Kite said as he needed a plan to end this. Kite turned behind him and saw an old unused fuse box there no doubt left there in favor of the new more modern energy consoles.

That was when Kite got the idea as he smiled before waiting for the machines to charge at him. The machines then pulled out bladed weapons and charged forward with stabs. But Kite used his reflexes and avoided the attack causing them to stab into the fuse box shocking both machines before there systems got fried and in turn shut down. Kite smirked before walking over to the towers of data consoles and began looking for the one he needed to blow up.

As Kite walked through it he eventually found the one he was looking for as he smiled at his luck. "BX565 found you at last." Kite said before he began to plant the bomb there no doubt to blow it up sky high.

Once the charge was set Kite received a message on his scroll which he answered revealing it was Ao. "My Lord I have marked your progress and see that the charge is armed. I will detonate once you are a safe distance. But first I have Darth Hellion on the line for you I will retreat and leave the line secure for the two of you." Ao said on the screen as Kite nodded. Ao then switched the line over to Darth Hellion as he looked to his apprentice.

"Apprentice we have one more potentially compromising thing to take care of before you can confront my spy Commander Steel. It involves invading the nearby Combat School in Haven to find a lowly Huntsman in training named Bronze Steel." Hellion began as Kite looked. "As you may already be able to tell he is Steel's Son and the commander confided his true identity to him, Bronze Steel must be silenced permanently." Hellion said as Kite was unsure of this. This kid was caught in the crossfire and had nothing to do with this just one kid caught in the crossfire.

"I admit Steel was a fool to tell his son, but must he really die?" Kite asked he needed to be sure.

"Bronze is the one chink in Steel's otherwise flawless armor. I'll signal Iwa to send you the detail. Be swift." Hellion said before sending the line back to Ao who appeared on screen.

"My lord. Bronze Steel is being detained in the nearby jail of Haven, awaiting questioning by the mysterious Makai Order member Hellion has me tracking." Ao said as Kite understood. "I will alert you if the investigator appears to be heading there, I assume you wish to get to Bronze before she does?" Ao asked as Kite nodded.

"Of course but send Oka there to meet up with me there." Kite ordered as soon Oka's voice was heard in the background.

"About time!" She called as Ao looked.

"It shall be done my lord. Good luck on your mission my lord I'll be here if you need anything." Ao said as Kite then ended the line.

Kite then began making his way out of the tower no doubt to get to a safe distance to avoid being caught up in the explosion or seen with the explosives.

Once Kite was out and at a far enough distance the explosion rocked the tower as Kite could hear it from where he was as he was already on his way back to the city. Kite looked and smirked as he had to admit to he made a wise move in making his escape like that.

"I have to hurry no doubt Oka is waiting for me." Kite said before he began making his way to, Bronze's school.

(Later at the jail)

Kite arrived at an alley near the jail as he waited for his friend Oka to appear. As he waited he looked up to the night sky admiring its hidden beauty knowing full well that the night gave clarity to the stars. As he waited he soon heard footsteps and saw Oka walking up to him as the young Lion Faunus smiled at Kite.

"Hey boss man were you waiting long?" Oka asked as she looked to Kite.

"No I had gotten here not too long ago myself." Kite said as he stopped leaning on the wall.

"Ok so how are we going to enter guns blazing or the sneaky approach?" Oka asked as Kite looked at the police station knowing that there quarry will be well guarded.

"I think I have an idea." Kite said as he knew exactly what to do.

(Later second floor Police Station)

The two were sneaking around the roof as they were taking extra care to avoid any camera's knowing that if they were caught they would have to fight their way through. As they snuck they made extra sure not to arouse the suspicion of any guards as Kite was given a choice with them. Either he can kill them or he can knock them out, if he knocked them out people won't start asking question why some guards never reported in. But if he killed them he can have less work to deal with but the problem would be trying to clean up the bloody mess.

"Oka." Kite whispered knowing exactly what to do. "We need to knock out the guards for a bit after all our movement is meant to be covert." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Don't worry Boss man, Blue Rock gave me some tranquilizers for this all we got to do is tag the guards with them and they'll be out like a light." Oka said with a smirk as Kite nodded.

"Good best to load them up and pass me a few also." Kite said as Oka nodded and loaded her weapon with the tranquilizers and passed a few extras to Kite for his use. "Alright let's move." Kite said as they were ready to get to their target with the least loss of lives.

The two began to make their way through the jails as luckily it wasn't majorly big but they had to be careful sense this was also a place of law enforcement. As they traversed the base Oka hit the guards and cops with the tranquilizers while Kite chose to conserve his and used clean nerve pinches and neck chops to knock out his opponents. As he traversed through the jail he soon arrived at a door with two guards on either side of the door as Kite knew what he had to do.

Kite then took out the tranquilizers and shot them at the guards as they hit the guard's neck causing them to grab where they were hit before the fell down knocked out. Luckily the door was closed as they knew neither their quarry nor his guard were there to hear this or see them. Kite and Oka then began dragging the guard and putting them in a room so they were out of the way as now they had a clear path to their target.

"Let's go." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Got it boss man." Oka replied with her nod as they were ready to take on the guard.

(Inside the Room)

Two people were in this room as a young man in a school uniform was walking side to side nervous as his guard was on the terminal trying to get into contact with the others. "Hello anyone respond now!" The guard said as he had an eye patch and was black in origin with a police uniform for Mistral's Police force.

"Come on what's going on warden?" The young man asked as he looked at the guy guarding his cell.

"Quiet Bronze and stay in your cage." The man said as Bronze looked.

"At least tell me what I'm being charged for, or who's this person coming to ask me questions." Bronze requested as the Guard was getting tired of his talking.

"I said QUIET!" He roared as Bronze was as meek as his appearance showed.

"Look I don't know why I was locked up here or who is coming to interrogate me but you'll get nothing out of me." Bronze said as he went to silence as the guard was thanking Oum for the reprieve from the prisoners constant talking and asking of questions. But the silence was getting to Bronze as he realized he was dead no matter what so if he wanted to preserve his own life he had to make the sacrifice here. "Alright you win my dad is a spy for some secret Empire gearing up for war." Kite said surprising the guard.

"Wait what did you just say?" The Guard asked as Kite and Oka decided to intervene knowing the agent of the Makai could be listening in on them as they spoke.

"Yes, Bronze, what did you just say to this man?" Kite asked as he glared at Bronze.

"Oh, oh no." Bronze whimpered as he recognized his accent and his entire uniform with its constant of black and its symbol for the Umbra Empire on some minor armor and on his back the symbol for Kiba.

"Who are you how did you get in here?!" The guard demanded as Bronze looked.

"Not who, what; that's an Umbra Knight." Bronze said now truly fearful for his life.

"Well whoever or whatever you are you're not getting out of here alive, especially sense you are in a restricted area." The guard said as Kite looked to the one eyed man.

"We don't have to settle this with violence just give me the boy and we can all walk away happy." Kite said as he held his hand in front of him to stop any confrontation. "And if you were to fight me you wouldn't stand a chance its only one of you." Kite said as the guard looked behind Kite and smirked.

"That's what you think." The guard said before Kite heard guns being armed as he looked behind him and saw soldiers pointing guns at him. "This are among Mistral's best trained Soldiers don't know why the person who wanted to talk to Bronze had them brought here but you and your Faunus friend stand no chance against them." The Guard said as Kite smirked as these Soldiers were child's play.

"You should have brought more help." Kite said before reaching for his Void Gear and drawing it before taking a battle stance with it.

Oka drew her guns as the guards knew these two weren't giving up without a fight. Thus in turn they began firing but Kite activated his smoke dash semblance and allowed the bullet to go right through him doing zero damage to him. Oka mean while jumped out of the way and ran for cover and began firing at the Soldiers in an attempt to bring them down. Kite then stabbed a guard in the chest before pushing him to the ground and ripping his sword out and causing his blood to spew out like a geyser. He then switching Void Gear to its axe form and swinging the axe around like a spear knocking the guards away.

Kite then switched his weapon to its gun form before firing at the down soldiers with lethal blows killing them. The last two soldiers fired at Oka and began to move in on her before Kite acted for this as well. Kite charged at the two soldiers before with Void Gear in sword form cut diagonally through the two before their arms fell limp and their bodies fell into two or three with their blood spewing out with guts falling to the floor to which Oka looked away.

The guard was shocked before taking out his own weapon before pointing it at Kite. "Stay back I'm warning you!" The guard called out shocked to see this as Kite then smirked before smoke dashing at the guard and stabbing him through the throat. But considering his weapon's large size the sword ended up decapitating him as his blood spewed out for a bit before his body fell to the ground and his blood began to pool like the other guards. Kite then glared at Bronze who was cowering in his cage as Kite then opened the cage knowing his target was here.

"Oh no, oh man this isn't good. Someone help!" Bronze called knowing how ruthless Umbra Knights are and with that little display there he knew he was in deep shit.

"No one is coming to help you so make this easier on yourself." Kite said as he couldn't stand how much this man was a coward. Kite knew he wouldn't last a day in Shadow Academy and knew that he had no place as a huntsman if he had cracked so easily to save his own skin.

"I'm next aren't I, I'm going to die." Bronze said before getting up. "Look I-I know why you're here Remnant and the Makai Order there investigating my dad and a Makai something is coming to make me talk." Bronze said as Kite glared. "Look I won't talk I swear I won't let that Makai person break me so easily." Bronze said as he wanted to live.

"You cracked pretty easily back there so he or she probably doesn't have to do much." Kite said as he couldn't stand cowards who would betray event their own family to save their own skin. "You are a liability one that should be handled now before you end up dooming the entire Umbra Empire." Kite said as he glared at Bronze. "I did just hear you confess to that Guard not too long ago which further proves my point." Kite said as he glared at Bronze.

"Yeah but he's dead now so he can't tell anyone. Look my father has done so much for the Umbra Empire that has to count for something right?" Bronze asked as he wanted to live. "Please, just please don't kill me." Bronze begged as Kite glared at Bronze having enough of his begging and sniveling.

"I'm putting you out of my misery and tying up the Empire's loose end." Kite said before he raised his weapon in gun form before shooting Bronze in the legs causing him to scream in pain. Kite then proceeded to raise his sword and stab the downed student in the chest and his heart before raising his sword and switching it to axe form before chopping his head off causing his blood to pool on the floor.

"Man how sad to see someone so useless trying to become a Huntsman." Oka said as she looked at Bronze's Corpse.

"A fitting end for a useless coward." Kite said as Oka quickly noticed something about Kite.

"Um Kite not to be rude but were your eyes always yellow?" Oka asked as Kite was surprised before looking at a nearby mirror as Uroborus then spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _That is the mark of your alignment to the darkness that is but the first part of it, the deeper you enter the more your body will change and adjust to that darkness."_** Uroborus said as Kite was shocked to see this. **_"Though I sense you are conflicted master but best not to question it you will arrive at your desired answer eventually and I will be there when you do."_** Uroborus said as Kite was looking at his now yellow eyes that burn with the intensity of the sun.

"We need to return to the base hopefully Ao had located our primary target." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Got it Sun Eyes." Oka said as Kite glared which Oka caught. "Ok boss man it is for now." Oka said as she got the message without Kite having to speak.

(Scene Break that morning)

Luckily the duo were able to catch up on some sleep as Kite had been trained to work with little sleep to get max results. Oka wasn't so lucky but hopefully she can stay awake as they soon arrived at the base where Ao was waiting for them.

"I must be honest, your success at the CCT and the Mistral Jail has surprised me my lord." Ao began as she had to admit it was shocking. "I had computed the likelihood of success as nearly negligible, in my assessment however I only considered the capabilities of a typical Umbra Knight." Ao said admitting her mistake. "Clearly you are not a typical Umbra Knight especially if Kiba had found you worthy of his power. Thus I will calibrate future calculations to factor in you unprecedented capabilities." Ao said as that was still shocking to her both with the abilities and since it was the previous Kiba who created the Umbra Empire, before he was struck down by Garo.

"Maybe you should attempt to overestimate my abilities in the future." Kite said as he did love a challenge.

"If you don't mind I would like to be as accurate as possible." Ao said as she then began cutting to the chase. "Lord Hellion is pleased. He says it's time to zero in on your prime directive he awaits your contact once you are rested enough." Ao said as Kite and Oka were rested as Oka had a cup of coffee with her that she snagged from Ao's breakroom. "My barracks are yours. Activate the communicator in the next room to speak with Lord Hellion. The line is secure." Ao said as Kite nodded.

"Don't wonder off." Kite said as he know how some Imperials can be.

"I'll be right here if needed my lord." Ao said as she bowed to the Umbra Knight.

Kite then made his way to the barracks as Oka opted to stay behind and catch up on some of her sleep sense they had been up all night. Once Kite was in Ao's barracks he activated the communicator as once it was activated and the connection was made Lord Hellion appeared on the screen. "I hope you can see the smile on my face Apprentice. You are turning me into a true believer." Hellion said as Kite understood.

"That pleases me master." Kite said as he did a small bow in respect to Hellion.

"I'm sure you're impatient to complete your time in that reached Kingdom. With the data in the CCT Tower completely destroyed and Commander Steel's son neutralized, my spy's tracks are covered." Hellion said pleased with his apprentice work. "Now the only threat to Steel ever being exposed is the man himself. It's time to end the threat. Permanently." Hellion said as Kite was unsure still but already knew he had ended his son.

"Very well my lord I am going to wipe him off the face of Remnant and he will see his son on the other side when I am through with him." Kite said as dealing with Steel will end his time in Mistral.

"Ready and able, that what makes you such a lethal and valuable asset." Hellion said as Kite couldn't help but smirk at that. Now Hellion had to give the explanation of his spy's role and how his death will affect Remnant. "I've had him imbedded within enemy ranks for decades. The extent of his contribution to the Empire and its interests is unrivaled." Hellion said as Kite knew such an important asset would be useful, a shame that the asset has to meet its end like this.

"It's time to retire him he's served his purpose. Though it's a shame he might have had more to offer to the Empire." Kite said as once he starts building his powerbase he would have been a useful ally.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Apprentice." Hellion said before beginning the mission parameters. "The Makai Investigator must not have any hard evidence that Steel was killed to silence him. It must look like anything but a targeted execution. Annihilate everyone there." Hellion ordered as Kite knew it had to be done seeing as everyone there was a possible witness.

"There won't be a heart left beating." Kite said as Hellion nodded.

"See to that." Hellion said knowing Kite will leave nothing but a trail of blood and corpses in his wake. "I've summoned Lieutenant Iwa, she will prepare you for your final task." Hellion said as Kite understood before Hellion cut off the communications.

A bit later Kite was leaning on a shelf when Ao appeared as she gave Kite the tools he will need for this mission. "Your target is the Mistral Military Arms factory its controlled by the Mistral forces under the direct control of the council, your successful incursion on it will be a monumental feet for the Umbra Empire. I am quite excited with the prospect of you laying waste to the Empire's enemies like that." Ao said as Kite looked over the tools and the data needed.

"An Umbra Knight craves adventure and excitement." Kite said as Ao nodded.

"This mission promises both my lord." Ao said as Kite nodded. "Alright the command center is deep within the arms factory the second most protected instillation on the planet next to Atlas after they made some revisions after the Fall of Beacon years ago." Ao said as she began sending the data from her terminal to Kite's scroll. "In order to reach commander Steel you have to make your way pass all of the factories defenses which are considerable." Ao said as Kite smirked.

"Makes no difference to me." Kite said as the harder the better for him.

I'm hard press not to agree but there is one thing you should note… specifically Steels elite squadron is responsible for some of the most precise and important victories against the White Fang here in mistral. They're legendary." Ao said as a warning knowing Kite might be in for a tough battle.

"So long as I have the power of Kiba nothing be it Horror, Grimm, Huntsman, or the Makai Order will stand in my way." Kite said as his Kiba amulet glowed in response.

"The Umbra's long term cause in Mistral will be advanced with them gone." When Kite was about to leave Ao stopped him for a minute. "There is one final thing. The Investigator the Makai Order had sent been concentrating her activity around the arms factory. I have her under minute by minute surveillance if she becomes a problem I will contact you on your comm. link." Ao said as she looked to Kite.

"Understood your assistance is greatly appreciated but contact me if it's dire." Kite said as Ao nodded.

"I hope it doesn't come to that my lord." Ao said as she knew even she can't calculate chance discoveries. "I will be here to salute you once the Arms Factory is and smoking husk, my lord." Ao said knowing it would give people a reason to think the White Fang are at it again. Kite nodded before turning to Oka. "Oka I'll be going this alone it's going to be very dangerous for you so it's probably best if you stay behind at least." Kite said as Oka looked before nodding.

"You got it boss man but please… be careful." Oka said as Kite looked to Oka before nodding.

"I will, I promise." Kite said as he walked away as he knew what he was going to do Oka wouldn't be able to stomach it.

(Scene Break Mistral Military Arms Factory)

Kite arrived at the entrance of the arms factory with his hood up as with each step her took his coat blew in the wind releasing black smoke from it. This appearance accompanied by the morning fog of Mistral made Kite look very dark as if he was the emissary of death himself. As Kite walked he would cleave his way through the forces here as he was also wearing a Grimm Mask that covered his entire face which made one think he was with the White Fang. As Kite walked he pulled off his amulet before lifting his mask up a bit to reveal his mouth before he blew on the amulet causing it to start glowing.

The Guards had noticed Kite and saw how he was walking torts them before they pointed their guns at him. "Halt state your name and business here!" The Guard demanded as Kite was silent and kept walking torts him. "I said stop, answer the question or we will shoot you!" The Guard ordered before Kite raised his amulet to the sky and spun it creating his summoning circle for his armor.

The circle then opened with a crimson light before the portal released his armor as now Dark Knight Kiba has appeared with his Kokuenken in hand as this surprised the guards. "Stay back we're warning you we will shoot!" They called but Kiba didn't listen as the guards began shooting at Kiba.

But there Dust Bullets did nothing to stop Kiba as the bullets bounced off his armor like nothing. Kiba then charged forward before he cut down the two guards as the nearby guard post sounded the alarm. Kiba smirked as he then slammed his sword onto the ground making his weapon into a more zanpaktou like appearance before slamming it against the sealed metal door destroying them. Kiba then charged in once reverting his weapon to normal as he cut through the guards like nothing, hacking and slashing as he cut through the one after the other.

Blood spewed and flew, bodies fell, lives were taken and this was the very thing he had wished to shield Oka from. The girl he had seen regardless of her status as a slave was still innocent and if she saw all this then she would be appalled. Kite cut down multiple soldiers as he even cleaved one in half causing his intestines to fall out as the two halves fell to either side.

This wasn't a battle it was a bloody massacre as he didn't discriminate with his pray. To him it didn't matter if they were human, Faunus, or otherwise. To Kiba at this moment they were all equal in death. Soldiers began running away but Kiba wouldn't let them escape as he charged at them before jumping off the wall and slashing some of them in two. Kiba had to ensure this was a tragedy that the White Fang had crossed a whole new line and he knew Remnant would believe it especially after what had happened nearly 20 years ago.

As Kiba fought his way through the guards he took extra care to take down those that were healing no survivors were permitted to leave here unless it's in a body bag. Kiba grabbed a guard as he screamed in pain from the soul metal burn before stabbing the guard in the face where the blade came out the other end. Kiba then slashed upward splitting the guards skull killing him before he jumped up and with his axe summoned slammed down and created a shockwave.

Kiba could tell he was approaching his desired destination as he hacked and slashed through the guards like they were child's play. Kiba soon arrived at the last guards who defended the main room command center of this facility as Kiba made a smirking sound as it was pigs to the slaughter here. Kiba then charged forward as the guards tried to fire at him in an attempt to stop him. But his armor it was impenetrable except by Dust Rounds, a Horror, or more Soul Metal.

When Kiba was running passed them he did a spin attack like motion before he stopped behind the two guards. The guard's heads fell off causing blood to spew out as their bodies fell limb on the ground causing the blood to begin to pool. Kiba then reverted to Kite as he rolled his shoulders a bit as he had to admit in a morbid way it was kind of fun plus it helped him relieve himself of pent up frustrations that had built up sense Shadow Academy.

"Now then elite squadron lets meet you all." Kite said before he entered the room to begin the last bit of slaughter before taking out Commander Steel.

(Inside the Command center)

A soldier was on his comm. link as he and his squad were wearing the Mistral Military combat uniforms as they were all weary. Especially sense one man had come into this place and made such a blood trail of death in his wake on his way here. Nothing had stopped him and even worse he was on his way here. These soldiers had been specially trained and had at times crossed paths with terrorists much like him. But he came all the way here without receiving a single scratch, it made them think that this person was some sort of monster in human skin.

The captain of the group was trying to contact help for reinforcements hoping someone was listening. "The factory is under attack headquarters has been breached and casualties are severe." The captain said calmly knowing that if he wavered then they had lost as this was where most of Mistral's weapons R&D was.

"Keep your wits captain what do we know of the enemy?" Commander Steel asked from his safe spot through the communications as he had a feeling as to who and what was leaving that trail of death.

"Target is carving a bloody path in this direction we have unconfirmed reports that it is a single white fang member." The Captain said as soon a yell of pain was heard as the group looked and saw Kite there as he had run a soldier through with his sword.

"Consider those reports confirmed." Kite said as he had heard the conversation.

The soldiers began pointing their weapons at Kite who wasn't intimidated by such weapons at all. "Commander the target it's just one White Fang Member custom made weapon possible preexisting Huntsman training if not taught with something similar." The captain said as he had hear how it only took 2 white fang members to hijack an entire shipment of weapons from the Schnee's transport trains 20 years ago. So it wasn't outside the realm of possibilities that one White Fang Member can wipe them all out like that.

"I can see that captain shut up." Commander Steel said in a tone showing not to take his eyes off the opponent as Kite saw the camera looking straight at him.

The Captain then activated the holographic communications that then revealed Commander Steel as he was old and withered. But his entire demeanor on the other hand showed a man with years of military experience worthy of even Atlas. "Faunus of the White Fang I know why you're here. Be aware that these are the finest troops I've commanded all my decades of duty." Steel said as Kite smirked.

"Then I'll take pride in slaughtering them that is if they can put up a worthy fight." Kite said as he was ready to fight.

"Men engaged the target and hold the line I'm coming with reinforcements. Steel out." Steel said before cutting the feed.

"You're about to find out what we're made of." The captain said as Kite smirked.

"Oh such as what other than flesh, blood, bones, and guts." Kite said as the Captain glared before Kite noticed a charm on his armor. "Oh do you possibly have someone waiting for your safe return captain?" Kite asked as the captain was shocked and saw his charm was shown for all to see. "Hmm a heart charm, similar to jewelry but with technology, by its appearance it seems to be one of those knew memory lockets that records a message for your beloved so they always know that there significant other is always near." Kite said as the captain was shaking whether it was in fear or anger he didn't know.

"Now I'm going on a leg here and saying that this woman is possibly a girlfriend at worse, a fiancé in the middle, or at best a wife. I wonder if I should visit her after you die and 'comfort,' her in her time of lose or the fact that she is now a widow." Kite said as he saw the anger and felt it seeping off the man in buckets.

"If you touch her I will rip you apart!" The Captain roared before he began firing at Kite as Kite used his smoke dash to take down the soldiers who were foolish enough to surround him.

"Oh so you do have a significant other, well perhaps she can give me pleasure as I show her pleasures she had never experienced before." Kite taunted as the captain had been driven berserk as Kite avoided the attacks of his enemies like nothing. Kite didn't need to taunt the other soldiers they were unimportant as it seems he knew exactly what buttons to press to provoke a reaction. Kite then fired at some of the soldiers and performing head shots with them as they were like pigs to the slaughter.

Kite then did a swing of his sword creating winds thanks to Uroborus power as the soldiers were dead while the Captain charged at Kite in an attempt to kill him. Kite then stabbed the captain in the stomach causing him to scream in pain. "Love always so predictable when you know exactly what buttons to press." Kite said before he ripped the sword out as the man was bleeding on the floor close to death.

"Where is Commander Steel, he should have been here by now with the reinforcements." The captain said as he was in pain.

"You Commander has left you and your allies for dead." Kite said as he glared down upon the man with his yellow eyes.

"No he's safe all that matters is that he's safe." The captain said as Kite looked down on the bleeding man.

Meanwhile at the command centers entrance Commander Steel had arrived, alone and without the reinforcements that was promised. He looked up and saw the camera from its blind spot before he took out his scroll and deactivated all the camera's in the room by means of short circuit. No evidence of the Umbra's spies must be left behind.

Once done Steel began making his way torts the captain as the captain was shocked to see him. "Please enough of this." Steel said as he knew his time had come.

"Commander no run save yourself!" The captain called as he knew he wouldn't make it but he would at least make sure the commander survived by sacrificing himself against this monster of a man.

"Well sense the cameras are all destroyed I see no need to hide anymore." Kite said before pulling down his hood and revealing his face as the captain was shocked to see a human here and not a Faunus.

"Just put him out of his misery Umbra." Steel said as Kite smirked.

"I think you should do the honors you were his commanding officer for so long I think it's only fair that you end it all here." Kite said as this was a conflicting moment for him. These soldiers were fiercely loyal to Steel. He just felt it was fitting to have Steel be the one who killed them that way for him it would be something akin to letting them know the truth before death.

"What does this mean?" The Captain asked as he was shocked to hear this.

"Goodbye captain." Steel said as he held his pistol at the captain's head.

"No… I… can't believe." Was all the captain was able to say before Steel shot him in the, head.

"It's a shame they were on the wrong side really, they were excellent soldiers and marvelous troops." Steel said as Kite looked to Steel.

"Why didn't you try to convert them to our cause? I understand your mission was infiltration and espionage but more troops for us would have been better in the long run especially with how loyal they were." Kite said as he knew troops like them are hard to come by especially with their loyalties.

"It's as you said my mission was to infiltrate and gather intelligence recruitment wasn't my objective. I had followed Hellions orders to the letter and served as a spy for the glory of the Umbra Empire. In essence I had to become a Soldier of Remnant and I was forced to do things against the Empire I am not proud of." Steel said as Kite nodded to that in understanding.

"At least your pain ends today." Kite said as Steel knew what was next.

"Of course but before I embrace my end there's one thing I must know, my son, he was the only thing in the world that was truly mine and in love or in weakness I told him my secrets." Steel said as he needed to know his sons fate. "I know you had the cover my tracks but please tell me did he face his fate well?" Steel asked as Kite was now conflicted.

Kite could easily tell him the truth that Steel's son cried and begged for his life, but he saw a father who truly cared for his son. But if he lied it might show weakness and even if he was the boy's father he couldn't just lie and give the man false comfort thinking his son faced death with bravery.

Seeing this man made Kite remember his own father, back when he was but a boy. The man who he loved and respected before his mother had become sick and it was revealed why he had been coming home late. Kite clenched his hand as he had to tell the man the truth even if it hurt both parties involved as Kite remembered how his father had just stopped caring especially after his mother became sick. "He cried and begged for his life like a pathetic coward." Kite said as he knew this man deserved the truth and not some lie.

"I see, you crushed my spirit I'm ready…" Steel began before turning to Kite as his heart was broken of learning how his son met his end. "But to ensure mines and Hellions tracks are covered we need to fight make it look like I fought you in a valiant battle to the bitter end. So I will not hold back I will fight you as though you were my mortal enemy." Steel said as he drew his gun to which Kite nodded in understanding.

"Very well Commander Steel It will be my honor to face one with such a reputation as yours." Kite said before he drew his weapon once more. "Prepare yourself I won't hold back." Kite said as Steel nodded.

"I don't expect you to." Steel said as Kite knew that blood was on his hands and from here until the end only more blood will be spilled with his hands. "Be sure to inform Lord Hellion that it has been an honor to be of service to him." Steel said as he and Kite circled each other waiting to strike. Steel activated a pair of drones that flew around him and began firing upon Kite. Kite jumped out of the way and converted his weapon into gun form and began firing upon Steel. But one of the probes responded and flew in front of Steel and formed a barrier to protect him.

 ** _"_** ** _It seems we must get passed those drones before having a chance to kill the human master."_** Uroborus said as Kite nodded in understanding.

"I know." Kite said before he decided his tactic. That tactic was the good old frontal assault to which Kite charged forward and began firing at the drones. The Drones took the hit before Kit released a chain from the pommel of his sword before wrapping a drone up in it. Kite then began swinging the drone around before he slammed it into the other drone knocking it to the side. Kite then charged at the downed drones before switching his weapon to sword mode and slashing through both of them with a shot from his weapon for added power.

Steel saw Kite had mowed past his defense drones sense he had built them to act as his shields and if necessary his weapons. Steel had to admit Kite had one savage streak going for him especially after he had wiped out the entire base under the guise of a White Fang Faunus. Kite then glared at Steel before charging torts Steel as he dragged his sword on the ground creating sparks as he went. Steel fired at Kite but Kite used his smoke dash to avoid the attack but continue his charge.

The smoke accompanied by the sparks of Void Gear created a flame like appearance as Kite was soon open Steel and with Void Gear ran him through adding another offering to Uroborus who gladly fed upon the blood. Kite then kept his sword in Steels chest for a minute before pushing him to the ground as Kite eyes were shadowed.

Deep down he hated this, he just slaughtered a family and many people today had lost loved ones, someone lost their brother and sisters, someone had just lost their husband or wife, someone had just lost their father or mother, and finally someone had just lost their son or daughter. Kite knew the minute he had accepted the Umbra's offer his life would never be the same. But Kite looked to the ceiling to see that there was a window as outside it was raining.

Kite looked up as he was conflicted with himself. He had been in conflict with himself ever since that fateful day that he learned of the Horrors after his father's betrayal of his family. Uroborus remained quiet as it made no difference to him, the darkness within Kite had been aroused and had begun taking form, where that darkness leads him will be up to the fates. Kite looked at the rained covered window ceiling as his yellow eyes saw the rain drops as he was assaulted with a flashback to his own childhood.

(Flashback)

"Mother!" young Kite called as he reached out torts a woman who had this maddened look in her eyes. She was devouring a man as she looked to the boy with demonic eyes as blood stained her face. Young Kite was scared as he stepped back from the woman as the woman smiled evilly at Kite.

"Oh don't worry Kite, mommy is just teaching the bad man the punishment for cheating on his wife like he did, but don't worry once I take care of his second hand whore I'll be back and we can be together as a family." The woman said before she sprouted wings before flying off.

"Mother don't go!" Kite called unaware that his mother was no longer human. The naiveté of his childhood in being unable to understand a Horror would forever damn him to a bloody path of darkness where once he reaches the end he will be in a world without light. "Mother!" Young Kite called as the woman flew off like a devil ready to hunt not caring that she had left her young to the mercy of hunters.

(Flashback end)

Kite was knocked out of his reminiscing by a beeping sound from his scroll. Kite pulled out his scroll and saw Ao was contacting him as he knew it must be important and might involve the investigator. Kite activated the communication as Ao appeared in a hollo screen as Kite needed to be sure it was actually Ao and not some Priestess Trick. "My lord I believe we've got trouble. I heard your entire conversation with commander Steel." Ao said as Kite was shocked that Ao found out but something didn't add up.

"We're you spying on me?" Kite demanded before Oka appeared on the screen as she looked to Kite.

"No she was spying on the investigator who was listening in on your conversation as she had bugged Steel's quarters in other words what the investigator heard Ao here heard and we just ended up giving the investigator proof she needs to expose the Umbra!" Oka called out as Kite was shocked to hear this.

"Where is her current destination?! If she gets into contact with Mistral's Watchdog then the Empire will be exposed before it is ready!" Kite called out knowing they had to hurry.

"I had anticipated that my lord and had set up Gates to open near her to keep her preoccupied, I had also token the liberty to have Grimm smuggled into the city for such an event, you'll be able to find and stop her while using the Horror and Grimm outbreak as a means to make it look like she was killed by a Horror or Grimm. I am currently systematically keeping her from contacting any of the Makai Order or any allies she may have hidden or even trying to send the message to her superiors of our Empire's existence." Ao said as Kite nodded understanding her plan.

"Very well give me her coordinates, Oka keep her preoccupied but don't let her become aware of your presence we can't afford any screw ups!" Kite called out as Oka nodded.

"Got it boss man." Oka said before running off to grab her gear and find the Makai Priestess.

"Coordinates have been sent my lord but please hurry we cannot afford to delay any longer." Ao said as Kite nodded.

"Understood." Kite said as he began running to the exit no doubt to chase down the Makai Priestess. Kite looked at his scroll while he ran and saw that the Priestess was tagged as Kite knew Ao was clever but maybe she was cleverer then she lead on.

Kite arrived outside and saw a bike which he smirked before mounting it and saw the keys were left in the ignition. Kite smirked before revving the engine and riding off as he had a Makai Priestess to hunt down. "At last I get to cut down a Makai Priestess." Kite said with a smirk as he and Uroborus were dripping with anticipation of such a prey.

(Later in Mistral)

Mistral was suffering its own breach much like Vale had nearly 20 years ago as Kite was riding through the carnage avoiding any Grimm while cutting the few who chose to stand in his way like a hot knife to butter. Kite also shot at the Horrors who would dare show up as the rain blocked out enough of the sun for them to roam but with their power very limited.

 ** _"_** ** _Master I detect Makai Energy and your slave firing upon the Makai Priestess best to hurry before the Priestess becomes aware of her."_** Uroborus said as Kite nodded.

"This would have been faster if I had Rouki at my disposal." Kite said knowing Kiba had a Madou Horse of his own. But like every Knight be it Umbra or Makai he was restricted by the fact that he must cut down 100 Horrors before receiving his Madou Horse… or as an Umbra slay 100 foes and feed their blood and souls to Kiba.

Kite soon saw his target and saw a ramp as he smirked. Being a young man he felt an entrance was needed as he moved the bike to the stone ramp made from a fallen building and rode up it before he was airborne. Kite then jumped off the bike and roared as he slashed at the woman who saw his attack and pulled out her own weapon which was what appeared to be a Madou Gun which she fired at Kite. Kite merely dodged the shots in midair before he slammed his weapon down. But the Makai Priestess jumped away avoided the strike and to her shock saw a crater where Kite had hit.

"You Makai Priestess you're going to have to die." Kite said as he got up and pointed his weapon at the Priestess.

"My death will not halt what has begun." The Priestess said as Kite glared as he really hoped Ao had intercepted her message. "I have already transmitted the information both confession and footage to the Senate, Grey Sun now has the evidence he needs to prove that the Umbra have returned." The Makai Priestess said as she looked at Kite. "So please surrender peacefully if you do I swear that the Senate will give you as many chances as you need at redemption." The Makai Priestess said as Kite chuckled as he pointed his weapon at the Makai Priestess as he was amused.

"Don't be so foolish I hold no doubt in my mind that the Senate would sooner cast me into the Makai then allow me redemption as you called it." Kite said as he glared at the woman. "I am the Dark Knight Kiba thus I choose my own fate." Kite said as he wasn't going to let this woman try and use words to get into his head.

"But Light and Darkness I can see they are conflicted within you, no doubt this involves a trauma that you have yet to successfully move on from, and perhaps it involves your childhood." The Priestess said before all of a sudden Kite then charged at her in rage as she barely blocked his attack from Void Gear.

"You best stay out of other, peoples past Makai Dog." Kite glared as he then pushed the Priestess away as she slid on the ground.

"I am a protector and that sacred tenant of our order still stands I will defeat you but I will not kill you." She said as Kite pointed his weapon at the woman.

"That will be your final mistake." Kite said with a glare as he pointed his weapon against the woman.

"Don't make this mistake even you have the power to fight as a protector." The Priestess said no doubt trying to convert Kite. Kite then charged at her and slashed at her with his sword. But the Priestess then converted her gun into an energy whip which she used to keep Kite at bay. "Even you must have craved the light at one point!" The Priestess called as Kite jumped back and fired at her causing the Priestess to jump away to avoid the Makai Dust Bullets.

"Perhaps I did at one point but now I don't even know anymore and right now at this moment I don't really care." Kite said before he converted his weapon into its Axe form and came down upon the Makai Priestess who was using speed as her strength.

"If you had craved the light then try and remember those feelings you had under the warmth of the light!" The Priestess called as Kite then fired at her hitting her shoulder armor break it.

"I wish I could but I don't need your self-righteous sermons, all I know in this world is that there are the strong and there are the weak, there are the cunning and there are the foolish, there is the concepts of light and the concept of darkness, what I desire in the end is my path of conquest and power." Kite said as the woman sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice I shall force you to remember the time you had craved for the lights warmth." The woman called as she then swung her Makai energy whip at Kite as it wrapped around his arm. The woman then began preparing a spell as she was releasing a golden energy that would either destroy Kite or force him to remember his light.

Kite smirked before forcibly pulling the whip as the woman was brought torts him to which Kite grabbed the Madou Brush showing he was unaffected by it. "You may worship and love the light but there is only one light out there that is worthy of being my equal." Kite said as he unintentionally released his aura upon the Madou Brush before the spell was ruined and it released a burst of energy which caused a concussive blast destroying somethings and blowing others away.

The woman began to get out from the smoke as she was feeling the full force of this man's power. He had barely scratched the surface she could tell and she knew she would die but she had to stop him. She saw her weapon and her Madou Brush as she began to crawl torts them as her body was in pain. As she did she soon heard footsteps as she knew Kite was coming torts her. The woman moved faster before she saw Kite was actually in front of her as he kicked her Madou Brush and Madou Gun to the side shocking the Priestess.

Kite then glared down on her before smirking and walking to her side before stabbing her in the back causing her to yell in pain. "This is the difference between you and I, you're afraid of using all your powers to battle the Horrors at the source I on the other hand hold no fear or illusions." Kite said as he removed his Void Gear and flipped the woman on her back.

"After all peace is a lie." Kite said as he glared at the woman. "There is only passion and power." Kite said as he glared at the woman.

"It is no matter the Senate are now aware of your order and it will only be a matter of time before Remnant is made aware of your Empire's return. I die knowing I died for the greater good." The woman's said before Ao and Imperial troops appeared as this sector was cleared of surveillance cameras and witnesses.

"I wouldn't say that Makai Priestess." The female agent said as she looked to Ao.

"What?" The woman asked not liking the sound of that.

"I hate to burst your bubble, oh who am I kidding I am absolutely giddy about bursting that bubble." Ao began taunting the Makai Priestess. "I had intercepted your message, your senate and Makai Order know absolutely nothing." Ao said as Kite smirked.

"Now your failure is complete Priestess bitch." Kite said as the woman knew she had failed the Order.

"It is no matter even if I fall another will simply take my place, in the end your Empire will not prevail." The Priestess said as Kite scoffed.

"Tell that to the failures before you." Kite said as the Priestess closed her eyes with a peaceful expression on her face.

"I die knowing that I leave behind my legacy for future Priests and Priestesses to finish my fight." She said before Kite swing down ending her. The Imperial Troops put their weapons away as Kite sheathed Void Gear as Uroborus chuckled.

 ** _"_** ** _My, it's been a while sense I tasted the flesh of a Makai Priestess, yet I still crave the flesh of a Makai Knight."_** Uroborus said as Kite smirked.

"All in good time my friend." Kite said as he looked to his ally within his weapon.

"My lord." Ao began as she looked to Kite. "It seems that we have successfully neutralized the threat here." Ao said as Kite nodded.

"Yes I must say we make quiet the team perhaps we should look to working together in future assignments and missions." Kite said as he gave the smile that always attracted the farer gender to him.

Ao hid a blush as best she could before she continued her conversation. "My lord now that the threat has been silenced we have prevented a leak that would have exposed the entire Empire before it was ready I believe this mission is completed." Ao said as Kite nodded. "I can return to my barracks and contact Darth Hellion and have him debriefed as to our outcome here when you are ready I will contact him from my office." Ao said as Kite saw that was good idea.

"Very well Ao, Oka and I shall meet you there." Kite said as Ao nodded.

"Very well my lord I shall begin the preparations." Ao said as she then left with the imperial troopers.

That was when Oka appeared as she looked around as the Grimm and Horrors really did a number here. "Wow shit hit the fan fast here." Oka said as she saw the Grimm and Horrors were either being rounded up or were escaping as the rain stopped leaving Kite's hair damp as with Oka's hair. "Oh great the rain stopped maybe things really are starting to look up." Oka said as she looked at her gloved hand and saw no more rain was falling.

"The rain… I always liked the rain." Kite said as he looked to the sky as the sun began to break past the clouds with his damp hair covering his eyes. As Kite looked at the sky he had expected the rain to continue but alas rain eventually had to stop. "It reminded me of the final days with my mother and how my life had changed forever. She had told me it was raining when I was born and the rain always seemed to sooth me growing up. Ironically it was also raining the day my mother was supposed to die as well and in a way that was the first time I had died." Kite said before he began walking away as Oka was surprised Kite would say that like nothing.

Kite then began making his way torts the village base knowing Ao would be meeting them there with a comm. set up for Darth Hellion. Oka looked at Kite wondering why he would reveal that part of his life to her. She had met slave masters who would try and do everything to break there slaves until they eventually ended up killing the slave in the end. Oka had a few close calls herself and it was a miracle she didn't end up dead. Oka had heard many slaves were sterilized as some slave masters in the Bad Lands couldn't support slaves who were pregnant or sick because they were too cheap to buy medicine or get the pregnant slave the needed requirements to ensure a healthy baby.

Add the fact after the last baby boom among the slaves resulted in an eventual slave revolt the Empire did modifications to the Slave Collars while also putting stricter laws on Slave Owners. Oka was grateful she hadn't ended up pregnant sense most of her slave owners needed mine workers and tech users and luckily she was an expert in both as well as fixing damaged machinery and if needed reprogram or hotwire said machines. But on the rare occasions that her previous master had certain 'tastes,' Oka was grateful to those other girls who had took her place on many occasions, she just felt sorry for them that they had to go through all of that.

Now that she thought about it she did have a best friend who was also a Faunus Slave who they got into a bunch of mischief together. Last Oka heard of her was that the girl was taken to Shadow Academy when she was shown with potential to begin her training as an Umbra Alchemist, but she and there old crew from before slavery rebound they were awesome. Oka deep down though missed the old days, she missed her friends, she missed her mother and sister, and most of all she missed having the freedom to go anywhere and do anything she wanted. But when she looked at Kite she could tell deep down no matter how he tried to hide it with smiles, rage, or indifference Kite was sad and hurting. Maybe if the stars are right she could help alleviate some of that hurt at least until he can find a girl who can shoulder his pain for him.

Oka then knocked herself out of her musing and quickly began chasing after Kite to catch up not wanting to be caught by Remnant forces wanting answers as to how this happened. Oka deep down had a small part of her who knew that in a way maybe hers and Kite's meeting wasn't merely by chance. But Kite was an Umbra and she was just his slave and an average girl with nothing to offer Kite. But a girl can dream of her happily ever after now and again it was normal regardless of faction or race.

(Later at the Base)

Kite arrived at the barracks to see Ao was talking to Hellion as the woman was possibly stalling Hellion to wait for Kite. "My apologies my lord but I stand firm by my decision to await Kite so he may give you his report on his assignment here." Ao said as she waited for Kite.

"Then there is no more need for that for I see my Apprentice has arrived." Hellion said as Ao looked and she saw Kite was here. "Now Apprentice, Lieutenant Iwa has informed me of her part of this mission even the near compromise but I wish to hear the tale from the conquering hero himself." Hellion said as Kite looked and nodded.

"We had met some minor difficulties but Commander Steel has been silenced and the Makai Priestess who was investigating him was silenced before she was able to get a successful message out to the Watchdog or the Senate of the Makai Order." Kite said as Hellion chuckled.

"Excellent it brings me great joy to hear you say that Apprentice." Hellion said as he decided to continue. "And what would you say was Lieutenant Iwa's contribution to this mission?" Hellion asked as Kite looked.

"Exceptional I had expected another Imperial Agent but she surprised me with her cunning I was wondering how her career got stunted as it did." Kite said as Hellion nodded.

"That is the price for such skills many would look to undermined you to ensure their own position." Hellion said as Kite got that much.

"Well any opposition I meet will be met with either two options join my power base or meet the business end of my sword." Kite said as Hellion nodded.

"Very well and Iwa even without my apprentice words of good faith I would still give you this now for your contribution I am putting you up for captaincy I will put in an executive order and also have you stationed in wherever you wish." Hellion said as Ao nodded in understanding.

"Thank you my lord but serving the Empire and its will and glorification is rewarding enough." Ao said as she then turned to Kite. "I had enjoyed working with you my Lord and I do hope we cross paths in the future and wherever our paths lead us I hope to hear of your exploits for the Umbra Empire so for that I salute you." Ao said before she saluted Kite and then walked away.

Once Ao was gone Hellion returned his attention to his apprentice as Kite looked. "As I have said before there are those who wish to stunt her career to no end being as not many female officers reach her position she will face many challenges in the future." Hellion said as Kite nodded. "Now then killing the Makai Priestess was something I had wished to avoid but they had forced our hand, it was quiet a risky move on Iwa's part to release those Grimm and Horrors into the city but it allowed us to silence her without arousing suspicion. Now then your mission on Mistral is completed return to your ship and contact me upon arrival." Hellion said as Kite nodded.

"Yes my lord." Kite said as he did a small bow to his master.

"Good the time to face Grey Sun and the Knight of Dark Day Zem is drawing near so we must be swift. Go now my apprentice." Hellion said before the communication ended and Kite and Oka were alone.

"Hey boss man I think you might have left an impression on that Agent, who knows in a few years you might have your own little horde running around with you and her taking care of them." Oka joked as Kite chuckled to himself.

"Yes I admit Ao is beautiful but she's far too stuffy and by the book for me." Kite said as Oka looked to Kite.

"So what kind of girl you looking for then the wild party type who looks for fun and adventure or the dotting housewife to take care of any and all children you would have with her?" Oka asked as Kite chuckled.

"Hmm between you and me the girl I want as my significant other well I want her to be independent, strong, resourceful, funny, and a great girl to be around but also isn't afraid to take down hordes of enemies when she needs to even if she is wearing high heels and a fancy dress but can still be the loving girl men seem to miss out on." Kite said as Oka then had a mental image of her and Kite together like that, laughing, dating, and even cuddling. But those images quickly delved down to more explicit images as Oka then quickly shook her head to rid her mind of those images.

"Ok well I hope Mrs. Right is out there somewhere waiting for you." Oka said as she smiled as Kite nodded and smiled back.

"We best head to our ship if I am right we also have to silence a contact up in Atlas as well." Kite said as Oka sighed.

"Great the worst place to be if you are a Faunus." Oka said knowing how discriminating Atlas can be to Faunus.

(Later at the Hanger)

The Ship was refueled and restocked as Kite admired his vessel. It was no flag ship Kite can admit that but it gets the job down. Kite chuckled to himself at the mere thought of leading his own army against Remnant and the Makai Order with his own flag ship ready to strike down any foes he comes across.

But that was when Kite noticed Ao between him and his ship admiring his vessel as she quickly noticed Kite and turned to him. "My Lord, I hope you don't find my presence here intrusive I beg for an audience." Ao said as he bowed to Kite in respect.

"There is no need to beg speak freely Captain Iwa." Kite said as he showed his ally the respect she deserved for her assistance.

"Very well my Lord. As you know Lord Hellion had enabled my assignment to anywhere I choose. It is an evolution I had longed for and assumed would never come." Ao said as she walked from side to side for a minute before stopping before Kite once more. "Aiding your mission here in Mistral had reawakened the ambition I had begun my career with to make the most profound impact possible for the Empire." Ao said as Kite nodded in understanding.

"It seems we have the same ambition then captain." Kite said as Ao nodded.

"I sense that as well and I respect you for such ambition My Lord." Ao said as she looked to Kite. "I cannot think of a more glorious and honorable way to make a difference in the galaxy then to serve you." Ao said as Kite understood such ambition. "I'm here to pledge myself to you. I'm ready and able to serve at whatever capacity you see fit." Ao said as she kneeled before Kite as Kite saw this woman held a great sense of respect for Kite.

"What can you offer to my vessel?" Kite asked as he was clearly debating it. After all it would make handling the ship easier when the computer can't and it would be a bit less quiet if Oka manages to grate on her nerves.

"A chance is all I require my lord and if given this chance I know I will prove myself to you. I'm an excellent shot, a top notch pilot, I can gather information on your enemies and if need be kill them as well as assist with tactical knowledge on your missions. I can fly your ship plan your battles and assess the best course of action for any situation you are in." Ao said as Kite looked to the female Captain as Kite had his arms crossed. "You won't find a more tireless and loyal subject, I dedicate my military prowess and every bit of strength to your cause my lord." Ao said as Kite nodded after releasing his crossed arms.

"Very well Ao your welcome to join my crew your skills and loyalty will be greatly useful to me and my ambitions." Kite said as Ao nodded.

"An opportunity is all I require." Ao said as she stood up. "Thank you my Lord I will submit my reassignment papers as we depart." Ao said as she bowed her head before Kite.

The trio then boarded the ship and began taking off prepared for their next conquest as once all systems were green the ship took off and flew out of the area. Luckily sense the city was recovering from the Grimm invasion and the Makai Knights in the area were dealing with the Horror outbreak they were able to slip pass both Kingdoms and Makai to their next destination.

(In the ship)

As they took off Ao had taken position in the helms of the ship as now they had two pilots for the ship. As Kite walked over to Ao he looked to her as Ao took notice. "Ok Ao sense we are here I need to know what you can do for the ship that can assist us in the long run." Kite said as Ao looked.

"Of course my lord, I am fully familiarized with this class of vessel even if it hadn't been openly given to the Empire yet, you are quiet fortunate to possess a ship very few have. As I was saying I can pilot this ship through a heavy storm or hurricane while under heavy enemy fire without much of a scratch on it, navigation and piloting are but some of the things I excel at." Ao said as Kite nodded.

"Then you will be a welcome addition to the ship." Kite said as Ao nodded.

"Yes and my quarters have been fully prepared so you should not worry about having to make preparations for it." Ao said as Kite nodded to the woman.

"Very well the captain carry on." Kite said before heading over to Oka.

As Kite arrived at the engine room where Oka was working he saw that she was working on the computer as it looked like she was reminiscing on things. "Oka something on your mind?" Kite asked as he looked to Oka.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there boss man." Oka said as Kite looked to Oka.

"Something you wish to talk about?" Kite asked as Oka figured sense Kite revealed parts of his past she might as well reveal some of hers.

"Well let's just talk alright. I wasn't always a slave y'know. My mom lived in poverty and let's just say she got into some serious financial trouble when she crossed a big crime lord and when I was born worked in the mines before I eventually got separated from her. I eventually got pawned off to a crime lord and everything sucked but then I met someone amazing. This guy was like some sort of pirate and he took down the crime lord and his vast criminal empire all in a single night with the help of his friends and everything that wasn't sentient and owned by the crime lord was set free. I ended up going all over Remnant with him and I stayed with him because well… he gave me my freedom." Oka said as Kite understood.

"Freedom is a precious treasure the criminals that forced your mother into slave work didn't deserve the freedom he had and abused." Kite said as Oka nodded.

"Yeah well the pirate guy was named Iron Flag and well he's gone now but I would never forget what he did for me that day." Oka said remembering that time. "Anyway enough talk let's get going ok." Oka said as Kite nodded and left as he had to contact Hellion.

Once Kite was on the communications terminal he activated it as soon Hellion appeared on it as he looked to Kite. "Apprentice I see you are ready to put Mistral behind you, good." Hellion said as Kite paid close attention. "The elimination of Commander Steel grants security to my spy network but there is more to be done." Hellion said as Kite looked.

"I won't disappoint you." Kite said as he was ready for his next task.

"You haven't yet but every new challenge offers the chance of failure." Hellion said as Kite nodded. "Now than before you are unleashed on Grey Sun and his apprentice you must eliminate my spy in Atlas head there immediately and upon arrive contact me." Hellion said as Kite nodded as Ao appeared.

"Ao plot a course to Atlas we have another spy to eliminate." Kite said as Ao nodded.

"Very well my Lord." Ao said as Kite could tell she didn't like the cold and Atlas was cold central 24/7.

Once the destination was plotted the ship was then being flown to Atlas with the full intent of silencing another spy. Kite's bloody path of darkness has only begun and with each new challenge he faces new dangers follow as well. But the question is how long the conflict within Kite will last before he is force to make the choice between the light and the dark. All we can do now is wait and see.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well that finishes with Mistral so now our next stop will be Atlas. Anyway I hope to see you all next time as I understand I took forever with this. Anyway as always please leave behind a review on your way out and Ja ne.


End file.
